Lacrima Of Vampire
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Ella desea al ser la última vampiro de su clase y motivo de guerra es terminar con su existencia para así acabar con la guerra,solo espera que el vampiro de ojos verdes cumpla su promesa "si me llego a encontrar con Isabella ... la mataré..."
1. Indicios

_**hola!**_

**_Aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia, es totalmente diferente a las que están acostumbradas a leer de nosotras, espero sea de su agrado._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (en su mayoría) son creación de Sthephanie Meyer, la trama de la historia es completamente de Merysun.**

* * *

**Indicios**

Atónita, alucinada, estupefacta, aturdida, confundida pero sobre todo decepcionada así me encontraba, como alguien de tu misma sangre, que inclusive por un tiempo compartimos el mismo vientre gestante puede hacer eso hasta a sus mismos padres, nunca creí tal monstruosidad, puede que seamos vampiros, demonios de la noche o como quieran llamarnos, pero siempre teníamos algo en claro y ese era el amor a nuestra familia, aunque no tengamos alma, aunque estemos condenados, nuestra familia, nuestra especie siempre había sido unida, no importa de qué clase seamos, y aquí viendo como mi hermana "gemela" matando de una manera cruel a nuestros padres solo por ansias de poder.

La mirada de Anabela se poso sobre mí, me miraba de forma burlona y amenazante _–vez queridísima Isabella, somos una raza superior inclusive de los pura sangre, únetenos sé que tanto James y Victoria te aceptarán- _Anabela mi hermana gemela aunque teníamos una gran diferencia su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules, en cambio el mío era castaño algo achocolatado y mis ojos grises.

_-¿y que gano con esto? ¿Qué ganas tu con esto?-_ conteste de forma neutral escondiendo el dolor desgarrante que esta situación me provocaba.

Una carcajada burlona salió de su boca _–tu ganas mantenerte con vida, y yo pues… poder sabes que soy más especial que tú-_ eso es lo que ella creía y lo que todo el mundo pensaba pero ya había descubierto que tenía un poder independiente de lo especial de nuestra sangre.

_-cuando los Volturi se enteren de esto te mataran, no eso no es todo, Los Cullens tengo entendido que mañana es tu matrimonio con Edward, ¿cómo le explicarás la ausencia de nuestros padres?- _Por ser los únicos en nuestra clase de vampiros tomaron la decisión de ligarnos con los pura sangre, la Realeza en nuestro mundo.

_-Edward es un tonto, esta perdidamente enamorado de mí y ese matrimonio es solo parte del plan, realmente pensabas que estaba enamorada de ese estúpido, aunque no te puedo negar que es muy apuesto con él solo disfrutare los placeres de amante, espero que sea tan bueno tanto como es físicamente, mientras termino con él, y luego podre reinar junto con mi amado Riley-_

_-no subestimes el poder de la realeza pura sangre Anabela, sabes que son los únicos que pueden matarnos además de entre nosotras mismas y no creo que…-_ no me dejo terminar cuando me atacó, lanzándome hasta unas de las columnas de la mansión que por el impacto quedo destruida.

_-sabes que pensándolo bien si te mato y absorbo tu sangre podría tener más poder…. Mmm… creo que lo mejor sería acabar contigo-_ a este punto no era para sorprenderme, toda la rabia e impotencia que sentí al ver a mi lado los cuerpos sin "vida" de mis padres y la traición de Anabela a nuestra raza solo alimentó al demonio dentro de mí, y no sé cómo pasó todo solo que cuando quise reaccionar mi hermana Anabela estaba agonizando en mis brazos y había bebido su sangre, un grito lleno de dolor me despertó del trance, junto a la puerta destrozada se encontraba un vampiro pura sangre, realmente hermoso, el más hermoso que había visto en mis años de existencia, cabello cobrizo algo enmarañado, imagino que por correr a velocidad vampírica bajo la lluvia le dejaba ese efecto, su mandíbula ahora apretada marcaba las facciones cuadradas de su rostro, sus ojos verdosos que poco a poco cambiaron a negro me alertaron, ese debe ser Edward, y la imagen que estaba proyectando era que yo había sido la autora de este desastre, me levante rápidamente y cuando disponía a explicarle el fue mucho más rápido, me tomó por el cuello haciendo que mis pies se separaran del suelo y mi espalda chocara fuertemente contra la pared.

_-eres un monstruo, ¿cómo les pudiste hacer eso?, era tu hermana, tu familia, eres lo más repugnante que ha existido…- _su discurso de insultos fue interrumpido por un cuerpo corpulento, mientras que alguien me sostenía detrás, entrando a la mansión Aro, Caius y Marco los líderes de los Volturi, Sangre pura más antiguos de la realeza se fijaron del desastre a su alrededor, ninguno dijo nada Aro tomó mi mano para hacer uso de su poder y saber qué es lo que había ocurrido, en estos momentos era que odiaba mi poder ya que bloqueaba cada poder mental de los demás pura sangre era como especie de un "escudo", un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de Aro se dio vuelta y luego tomo la mano de, el que supuse era Edward.

_-según la visión que me da Edward tu mataste a tu hermana y eso es un delito muy grave, y según veo haz asesinado de manera espantosa a toda tu familia Isabella, Félix, Demetri, tomen a Isabella y llévenla al castillo, tendrás un juicio, aunque solo por protocolo sabes que esta falta es cancelada con la muerte, sin embargo lastimosamente eres la ultima en tu especie-_

Cuando iba saliendo Edward se acercó furiosamente hacia a mí _-bailaré en tus restos Isabella Swan, lamentablemente no iré a tu juicio pues estaré enterrando el cuerpo de tu familia y de mi amada, pero estaré ahí el día de tu muerte, hoy es el día más triste de mi vida, pero se estaré muy feliz pasado mañana-_ decir que sus palabras me fueron indiferente seria mentir, porque no sé cual sea el motivo, pero sentí peor que el ver a mis padres muertos; un vampiro rubio y otro de cabello negro lo alejaron de mí y no me paso desapercibida las miradas de desprecio que me lanzaron, y yo como una estúpida autómata no decía nada, mi boca no podría abrirse.

El día del juicio llegó y yo tomé una decisión, seguiría en silencio, acabaría con el calvario de mi familia, yo no podría seguir sin mis padres aunque ellos nunca me criaron como a su hija para ellos Anabela era la especial, y aun así su corazón se llenó de odio y ansias de poder, cegada por las promesas de unos vampiros que ni siquiera eran sangre pura, no podría seguir existiendo eternamente mi fin entre más rápido mejor.

Como ya sabía me declararon culpable, el más implacable fue Caius, pero poco me importaba solo quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, todo transcurría dentro de lo normal hasta que dos vampiras de linaje rubias muy hermosas y muy conocidas por mí entraron irrumpiendo en la sala, Demetri hijo de Caius y Félix hijo de Marco trataron de interponerse aunque por la agilidad de Tanya una de las rubias y amiga mía estuvo a mi lado escapándose de forma escurridiza de los brazos de Demetri.

_-¡tengo razones por la cual Isabella Swan no puede ser condenada a muerte!-_ dijo en voz firme y alta mi rubia amiga, Caius la miro reprobatoriamente, Marco simplemente se acerco a Aro y le susurro algo al oído, con una seña de Marco hacia Félix este último soltó a mi otra rubia amiga Kate.

_-Señoritas Denali, espero que tengan muy buenas razones para interrumpir este proceso porque sería para mi muy desagradable dejar sin dos de sus hijas a Eleazar y Carmen-_ dijo con voz pasible Aro.

_-sería sin hijas Aro, ya que nuestra hija Irina nos ha traicionado de la peor de las formas y se ha escapado con un grupo de vampiros rebeldes, ella es la razón por la cual sabemos que Isabella es inocente y solo actuó en defensa de su vida y venganza de sus padres- _las palabras de Eleazar el cual era como un padre para mí resonaron en el salón dejándome un poco pasmada.

_-podrían explicarse mejor-_ declaró Caius.

_-como les iba diciendo, descubrimos a Irina conspirando con un grupo de vampiros ningún sangre pura, la mayoría de ellos vampiros por conversión y guiados por Victoria y James vampiros de linaje y su hijo Riley, aunque había un pura sangre con ellos y no cualquiera, Anabela, su objetivo es derrocar el orden y dominar el mundo de los humanos ellos quedando como gobernantes de todo, exponiendo e imponiendo nuestra raza y la de los Licántropos, Anabela mató a Charlie y Reneé e iba a hacer lo mismo con Isabella, solo que no contaba que Isabella es muy superior a ella y de eso creo que tú mismo te has dado cuenta-_ hablaba Eleazar en mi defensa.

_-Isabella ¿por qué no nos comunicaste todo esto?-_ pregunto Marco

_-yo simplemente quiero que todo esto acabe, si acaban conmigo ya los rebeldes no tendrán en quien apoyarse para exponernos a todos-_ dije

_-pero si tú no estás con ellos no hay nada que temer-_ decía Aro

_-y no lo estoy, pero aunque yo no esté con ellos algún día tendré un consorte y por consiguiente hijos, algunos de ellos heredaran mi gen y no quiero que mi descendencia pase por lo mismo que yo, jamás me imaginé esto de mi propia sangre y solo quiero que esta guerra se acabe, la raza de los vampiros quedara a salvo bajo su anonimato, incluso los licántropos aunque sean nuestros enemigos naturales, ellos también estarían a salvo y todos felices para siempre, es solo mi insignificante vida por la de nuestra raza inmortal-_ expuse con convencimiento, mire el rostro de la familia Denali, craso error, me miraban entre sorprendidos y doloridos, pero tenían que entender que esto lo hacía por ellos especialmente, habían sido mi familia aún cuando Charlie y Reneé protegían a Anabela.

_-Aro como dije al principio tengo razones, la que expuso mi padre es solo una y yo tengo otra razón la cual ustedes estarían muy interesados-_ Tanya porque me hacia esto, la amaba como a mi propia hermana incluso más que a la mía propia, y con esto sabía que lo hacía porque ese sentimiento era recíproco.

Los ojos de la realeza Volturi se miraron expectantes, y una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Kate y Carmen, una sonrisa de alivio como si premeditaran algo.

_-¿y cuál sería esa otra razón?-_ pregunto con curiosidad Aro

_-tú mismo lo sabes Aro, Isabella posee un escudo mental el cual hace que sea inmune a cualquier poder mental que quiera atacarla, puedes incluso pedirles a tus hijos Jane y Alec que la ataquen y veras que no sentirá ni reconcomio, además de que es la última en su clase una sangre pura que además es una alimentadora, su sangre es muy especial y lo sabes, sería una gran lástima acabar con tan única y especial clase-_ los ojos de los Volturi brillaron maravillados, de igual forma como Aro cuando me toco en la mansión Swan.

Jugando sucio, eso estaban haciendo, los Denali poniéndolo de ese modo los Volturis lo pensarían a fondo y lo más seguro es que me dejarían con vida, además ya sabiendo que yo no fui la culpable de la muerte de mis padres me exonerarían, pero estoy segura que quedaría bajo supervisión por mi pensamiento de acabar conmigo misma.

_-aunque hay una buena razón por la cual acabar con la última Swan, la razón que expones Eleazar es mucho más conveniente, no nos podemos permitir tal pérdida, así que Isabella Swan quedas eximida de tus cargos pero estarás bajo supervisión de los Denali…-_

_-¡NOOO!-_ las palabras de Aro quedaron interrumpidas por el grito opositor de una aterciopelada voz que ya me era conocida, al darme vuelta comprobé la misma mirada de dolor e impotencia de Edward Cullen entrando con Carlisle y Esme Realeza sangre pura Occidental y padres de Edward según tenía entendido.

_-Edward sentimos tu duelo, pero Isabella solo actuó en forma de defensa y por ende no hay razón para juzgarla de tal forma de acabar con la singularidad de ser única en su clase, además…-_

_-¡además nada Aro! Ella es una abominación de nuestra raza, su clase no la hace más que algo especial, pero sin embargo acabó con la vida de uno de nosotros, de su propia familia-_ decía lleno de furia Edward.

_-solo fue la de Anabela no la de sus padres…-_

_-¿y eso no es grave?, no quiero saber nada más lo único que les digo es que si me llego a encontrar con Isabella y ella se expone ante mí provocándome la mataré y lo haré sin contemplaciones y espero lo comprendan, tú lo sabes Marco la muerte de tu consorte es como la muerte de una parte de ti, así que espero que el día que mate a Isabella entiendan mis razones-_ y así salió de la gran sala, aunque Esme y Carlisle quedaron allí.

Aro les explico la situación de todo lo que había pasado a Carlisle y Esme, ellos entendieron me pidieron disculpas y nos pidieron en general que entendieran a su hijo Edward que estaba cegado por el dolor y en estos momentos no entendía razones, aunque Anabela no se merecía ni una pizca de todo lo que Edward sentía por ella, palabras de Esme.

Y así me dejaron bajo la custodia de los Denali, nos mudamos a Alaska, Tanya estuvo enojada conmigo por un tiempo ya que no estaba de acuerdo con mis ganas de terminar con mi vida, Kate estuvo un poco dolida pero me brindo todo el amor que ella siempre me brindaba, Eleazar y Carmen solamente me dijeron que me olvidara de todo y que yo siempre fui una hija para ellos, que comenzáramos de nuevo.

Luego de 6 meses por fin Tanya volvió a hablarme sin hostilidad y dolor, las tres volvimos a ser como antes de que toda esta pesadilla comenzara, pero aunque por un lado estaba feliz de tener a los Denali a mi lado, otro lado de mí quería morir, las palabras de aquel vampiro de ojos verdes y doloridos y cabellos cobrizos quedaran grabadas a fuego en mí, "_eres lo más repugnante que ha existido…" "bailaré en tus restos Isabella Swan" "si me llego a encontrar con Isabella y ella se expone ante mí provocándome la mataré y lo haré sin contemplaciones"… _el día en que decidiera acabar con mi vida ya sé a quién dirigirme, aunque sus sentimientos y repulsión hacia mí me dolieran de forma inexplicable.

* * *

_**bueno esto es sólo el principio ya tendran mas de esta historia, no se cuando sea la fecha exacta de la proxima actualización, lo que si sé es que no de moraré.**_

_**por otra parte queria pedirles disculpas a las que leen "Por ser la Súper Mamá" ya que no he podido actualizar, si la terminaré, solo que esta en un hiatus por ahora.**_

_**una vez mas espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**_

_**Merysun**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (en su mayoría) son creación de Sthephanie Meyer, la trama de la historia es completamente de Merysun.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Los sangre pura son la realeza de los vampiros, son los más antiguos de nuestra raza, vampiros nacidos de vampiros de sangre, los vampiros de linaje son aquellos que también son nacidos, pero a diferencia de los vampiros de la realeza son producto de la unión de un vampiro sangre pura y un convertido, luego están los vampiros por conversión los cuales no son nacidos, son tan solo humanos mordidos por un vampiro pero no con el fin de alimentarse si no que la ponzoña que poseemos, recorra su cuerpo haciendo que este mute transformándolo en uno de nosotros y luego en no sé qué posición de nuestra raza estoy yo, y que soy pues una sangre pura, pero con la diferencia que mi sangre tiene un "gen especial" y es que de mi sangre pueden alimentarse los vampiros, es como una fuente de energía para ellos, hace que en las pocas ocasiones que un vampiro está mal herido los cura inmediatamente, o simplemente les aumenta sus habilidades.

El por qué soy la única en mi especie, pues por la sencilla razón que mis abuelos vampiros sangre pura e hijos de los mismos padres decidieron experimentar y en un acto de conservar la pureza de los vampiros tuvieron una relación incestuosa, el resultado de esa "unión" nació mi padre Charlie el cual fue el primero en desarrollar este gen en su sangre, mis abuelos fueron juzgados, el ser de los primeros vampiros no les concedió nada simplemente acabaron con sus vidas por poner en riesgo nuestra raza, mi padre Charlie Swan fue criado por los Volturi en específico por Aro, el cual lo crió como uno de sus hijos y le concedió la mano de una Sangre pura mi madre Reneé, la cual sus padres habían muerto a causa de la persecución que en esa época se nos daba a nosotros, los seres de la noche, la unión de ellos dio como resultado a las gemelas Swan, Anabela y yo Isabella.

Se esperaba que alguna de las dos, Anabela o yo, heredara el mismo potencial de mi padre, sangre especial y los poderes de un sangre pura, y allí fue de donde comenzó el error, al Anabela ser rubia y yo comúnmente castaña al igual que mis padres y abuelos no me tomaron en cuenta, pensaron que sería "normal", comprobaron que la sangre de las dos tenía el gen alimentador, pero se esperaba de Anabela que desarrollara el poder especial de los pura sangre, mi madre siempre trato de darnos el mismo afecto y cuidado hasta que llegamos a la adolescencia, a mis padres se le ocurrió el ligar a Anabela con otro sangre pura hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, Edward, supuestamente él había visto a la hija de los Swan y había quedado prendado de ella, la sorpresa era que los Swan no tenían una sino dos hijas y gemelas, atribuyeron que era Anabela ya que era la que se la pasaba con mis padres y la que mas salía, el día que fueron a pedir la mano me fui a casa de los Denali, que era donde prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo, con Tanya y Kate teníamos una relación muy especial, éramos inseparables, en cambio Irina hermana mayor de estas le gustaba pasar tiempo con mi hermana Anabela. Los Denali son vampiros de linaje, Eleazar tiene un poder especial y es el de identificar las habilidades o poderes entre los vampiros de la realeza y de linaje, ya que los que son por conversión no desarrollan ningún don, ese día Eleazar descubrió mi escudo, y como estábamos compartiendo con Jane hija de Aro, le pidió que experimentara su poder conmigo el cual para mi pasó desapercibido, Jane quedo pasmada y dijo que no me hablaría más, claro en broma, íbamos a avisar lo acontecido, pero una vez llegamos a casa decidí que lo mejor sería dejar todo en secreto, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención y esto solo alertaría a todos, pedí tiempo, pero el tiempo pasó y pasó y ninguno de los que presenció mi "poder" dijo nada, hasta el día en que pasó lo de Anabela.

Ese día quedó grabado en mi memoria como una película que repites una y otra vez, si es cierto que como vampiros nunca olvidamos nada, este acontecimiento es el más nítido que tengo a lo largo de mis años de existencia, de poder dormir tendría esta pesadilla rondándome siempre, a veces envidio a los humanos, el poder olvidar, el que sus vidas tengan un fin, incluso su fragilidad, pero que como vampiros somos casi indestructibles y más si es un sangre pura, el único que puede matarte es otro sangre pura, porque ni siquiera los licántropos enemigos naturales nuestros, ellos llegan a vencer incluso a los vampiro de linaje, y lo que más detesto la eternidad.

Para algunos resultaría emocionante y para otros un privilegio, pero para mí es el calvario más grande, de que me sirve tener fuerza, velocidad y sentidos sobrenaturales, de que me sirve tener una belleza deslumbrante, de que me sirve la dureza de mi piel casi inquebrantable, de que me sirve que mi piel brille bajo la luz del sol haciéndonos parecer aun más atrayentes, si esa es la palabra, porque todo esto lo que soy no es más que la perfecta combinación de un asesino, el cual tengo que reprimir el monstruo que llevo dentro para no sentirme más culpable de lo que estoy alimentándome de animales, dieta que aprendí a los Denali a los cuales les agradezco, pero aún así cambiaría todo este "poder", cambiaria todo lo que soy solo para terminar con la agonía de mi existencia, nací para ser vampiro, pero no nací para ser un objeto de guerra continua.

Como vampiros nos quedamos "congelados" en la etapa que nuestra sangre considere que hemos alcanzado la madurez, por lo general se produce entre los 20 y 25 años, claro que con serie de modificaciones como el maquillaje y vestimenta podemos pasar por menor o mayor edad, en el caso para los que son por conversión, quedan "congelados" a la edad en que la ponzoña se deja actuar en su sangre; tenemos la posibilidad de tener descendencia pero es más limitada que los humanos esta solo se presenta hasta en 3 ocasiones o sea que se puede tener máximos 3 hijos, y esto solo se da cuando encuentras a tu consorte o compañero, el porqué, según han investigado esto se debe al ritual que conlleva en convertirse en consorte, además del acto sexual en medio de este ambos vampiros mezclan su ponzoña enterrando los dientes en la vena principal de nuestra anatomía, al lado izquierdo de nuestros cuellos, es la forma en que te convierten en uno con tu consorte, en ese momento tus pensamientos son sus pensamientos, su sentir tu sentir, formas como una especie de conexión, puede que sea algo sádico, pero que se puede esperar de unos seres como nosotros.

Al pasar de los años muchas cosas suelen cambiar, la moda, el pensamiento, los nuevos inventos, uno cada vez mejor que el otro, cada cosa nueva reemplaza a la anterior, la humanidad muere, pero dejando su semilla y creando nueva gente, todos cambia menos nuestra especie, algunos como los Volturi se mantienen ocultos en el anonimato, y otros simplemente hacemos una vida casi humana, lo que nos conlleva a ser nómadas por así decirlo, crear una nueva vida en un lugar bastante aislado del otro, y esa es la discusión que teníamos en este momento, en sobre ir a Chicago o a Seattle, claro teníamos que tener en cuenta muchas cosas, una de ellas y la más importante el poder camuflarnos de los rayos del sol, a veces quisiera que alguna piedra preciosa o mineral transformado en joya o en este caso en anillo fuera necesario para poder salir a la luz del sol sin que este signifique hasta la "muerte" como los hermanos Salvatore en la serie The Vampires Diaries que están pasando en estos momentos por la TV, o mejor aún ojalá que ese mito de que la luz del sol nos hace tal daño que nos lleva a consumirnos en llamas fuera cierto, así mi hubiera acabado hace mucho con mi existencia.

_-Seattle queda muy cerca a Forks y recuerda que en este momento los Cullen están allí- _decía Carmen, un momento, si los Cullens se encuentran en Forks quiere decir que Edward Cullen está allí _"si me llego a encontrar con Isabella y ella se expone ante mí provocándome la mataré y lo haré sin contemplaciones", _el recuerdo de las palabras de Edward me dieron una gran idea.

_-y por qué no vamos directamente a Forks?, es un buen lugar, el cielo está nublado la mayoría del tiempo, y además no hemos vuelto desde hace mucho, ya no habrá nadie que nos reconozca-_ dije como quien solo daba su opinión inocentemente.

_-Bella, allí se encuentran los Cullen, y no creo que seas bien recibida por alguien en especial de allí-_ me advertía Kate.

_-ya es hora de hacer las paces con este obstinado vampiro, además ustedes tienen una gran relación con la familia Cullen, bueno excepto Edward, pero ya esta bueno de estar no solo escondiendo quienes somos a los humanos, sino también del vampiro insufrible de Edward Cullen, no quiero que se priven de más cosas por mí, además ya han pasado varios siglos-_ Tanya me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y yo solo le regalé una mirada sin emoción.

_-puede que haya pasado varios siglos, es mas puede haber pasado milenios, pero tú sabes que un vampiro nunca olvida, y menos un acontecimiento como el que paso-_ interpuso Tanya.

_-puede que Bella tenga razón Tanya, ya han pasado muchos años, y aunque esos acontecimientos en un vampiro quedan más vivos que nuestra propia existencia, es tiempo de hacer una tregua, acabar con esta rivalidad-_ concluyó Eleazar

_-Bien entonces nos dirigiremos a Forks, yo me adelantaré con Kate para investigar en que podemos encontrar una vacante de trabajo y reacomodar nuestra casa-_ como siempre Carmen empezó a organizar todo.

_-busca si hay vacante en la escuela de Forks, como maestra de literatura o como maestra de primaria-_ le pedí a Carmen, con tantos títulos y tanto tiempo para estudiar, pues me gustaba hacerme pasar por recién graduada y dar clases de literatura o en algunas veces usar mi titulo de pedagogía e instruir a los niños, son mi debilidad, son tan inocentes que ojalá y en el mundo siempre conserváramos es pureza e inocencia.

_-a mi también búscame una como profesora pero de artes-_ pidió Tanya

_-yo creo que abriré en Port Ángeles una librería, así que mejor voy contigo en vez de Kate, para así buscar un local-_ dijo Eleazar

_-¡no! No quiero ir otra vez a la secundaria, ya basta por pasar como la hermana menor-_ se quejaba Kate

_-pero si eres la menor-_ dijo burlona Tanya

_-sí pero, quiero hacer algo diferente, iré a la universidad y estudiaré psicología, pero este año lo tomaré sabático y ayudaré a mi amado padre en la librería-_ todas rodamos los ojos, Kate a veces se comporta como una adolescente.

_-Ok! Entonces yo seré la ama de casa, pero daré clases de piano-_terminó Carmen, y así terminamos de organizar nuestra nueva vida, mañana partirían Eleazar y Carmen a Forks, mientras que Kate se graduaba de la secundaria nuevamente, aquí estuvimos aparentando ser Carmen y Eleazar los cabezas de familia, Tanya y Kate sus hijas y yo la sobrina de Eleazar la cual acababa de quedar huérfana, Tanya y yo supuestamente llegamos con 15 años y Kate con 14 años, y ahora Tanya y yo teníamos 19 años y por consiguiente Kate 18, Eleazar aquí era abogado en uno de los bufetes, y Carmen tenía una tienda de antigüedades, pero como ellos supuestamente tenían que tener 38 cosa que hacíamos parecer muy difícilmente ya que en realidad sin los detalles de la edad que tratábamos de dibujar en su piel, parecían de 25, todo un reto, pero gracias a Dios Tanya ha estudiado todo con relación al arte y en este caso al maquillaje.

Esta vez Eleazar y Carmen solo tendrían como hija a Kate, Tanya sería la hermana menor de Eleazar y yo la sobrina de Carmen.

Después que discutimos los detalles de nuestras nuevas vidas, cada quien se dispuso hacer lo concerniente a cada uno, Carmen y Eleazar fueron a su habitación, Kate empezó a empacar sus cosas ya que de por sí son muchas, Tanya fue a tener unos de sus encuentros con algún humano, me encanta la forma en que tanto Kate y Tanya toman su "vida" disfrutan cada instante, y más en los aspectos sexuales, no es para menos, gracias a ellas el mito del súcubo existe, ya que de por sí tienen una belleza sobrehumana incluso para una de nuestra raza, ambas rubias, la diferencia, Tanya tenía un toque rojizo en su cabello, sus ojos verdes, alta, con un cuerpo que cualquier humana mataría; Kate tenía el color de cabello de un rubio platino, a diferencia de Tanya es más baja y delgada, pero no menos hermosa, con sus hermosos ojos azules y bueno Irina la mayor, no se quedaba atrás, su cabello rubio caía con una cascadas de ondas bien formadas por su espalda, tenía los ojos de un color azules bastante hechizantes, gran porte, todo esto heredado de sus progenitores, Irina y Anabela siempre habían sido muy unidas, una le tapaba a la otra cuando hacían alguna travesura, además que Irina tenía el poder de la confusión, así le llamábamos Tanya, Kate y yo, ya que ella podría alterar los pensamientos o recuerdos, plasmando en la mente cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, lo puede hacer con cualquiera, excepto conmigo, nunca pudo hacerme alguna de sus jugarretas, ahora veo por qué se las llevaban tan bien mi hermana y ella, tal para cual, malvadas, aunque no puedo culparlas del todo uno de sus errores fue enamorarse del vampiro equivocado, a mi hermana esta mala decisión la llevo hasta la muerte, y a Irina a alejarse de su familia.

_-¿sabes? Ya creo saber la razón por la cual nadie puede entrar en tu cabeza-_ decía Kate mientras que entraba a mi habitación.

_-¿así? A ver ilumíname tú oh inteligentísima vampira-_le bromee a lo que ella me lanzó un cojín del sofá que tenía en la habitación.

_-no seas payasa, pero hablando enserio, te pierdes en tus pensamientos, es como si tu cerebro fuera demasiado complejo, haciéndolo impenetrable- _concluía _-¿en qué pensabas?-_

_-nada importante, solo en nuestras vidas antes de todo este enredo-_conteste

_-pues deberías salir y divertirte un rato-_ dijo Tanya lanzándose con cuidado en mi cama para no destrozarla, aunque no durmiéramos siempre equipábamos nuestras habitaciones con muebles, en especial la cama, uno nunca sabe quien va entrar, además estar en posición horizontal ayuda a eliminar el estrés mental.

_-oh! Y quienes lo dicen, las chicas súcubo, gracias pero saben que no me gusta las cosas así-_

_-aburrida, ¿es que enserio Isabella Swan nunca ha tenido un encuentro cercano con un hombre o vampiro de género masculino?- _preguntaba Tanya

_-pues…-_ dije dudando ya que una vez si tuve un encuentro, recuerdo que era un vampiro, pero no sé si fue mi imaginación o si en realidad pasó

_-no lo puedo creer, ¿nos has ocultado un acontecimiento que por ser tu es muy importante, a nosotras tus hermanas?, me hieres Isabella-_ decía en forma dramática Tanya

_-ya no me digas Isabella, sabes que siempre he detestado ese nombre-_ le dije en forma de reproche

_-ok, ok, pero ya cuéntanos Bella-_incitó Kate

_-está bien, pero a ver… es que no sé si fue una mala pasada de mi imaginación o fue real, ocurrió cuando apenas tenía 17 años, ese día salimos todas incluidas Anabela e Irina, bueno ese día vi que Irina estaba hablando con alguien que no lograba reconocer, era un vampiro, pero no con los cuales tratábamos, el caso es que trate de seguirla pero la perdí de vista y por consiguiente me perdí, cuando estaba tratando de orientarme para buscar el camino a casa, ya que medí por vencida en la búsqueda de alguna de ustedes, se acercó un vampiro más o menos de nuestra edad o bueno eso aparentaba, no recuerdo muy bien su rostro, solo su sonrisa y su voz cuando me dijo bella, y como si se tratara de una fuerza magnética atrayente nos fuimos acercando hasta que nos besamos, fue un beso maravilloso, delicado, con dulzura, como si estuviéramos deleitándonos de un excelente manjar, sus ojos eran verdes, lo sé porque después del beso nos quedamos mirando a los ojos como si no hubiera otra cosa a nuestro alrededor, cuando Irina me llamó, un poco avergonzada y temerosa por lo que fuera a pasar aparté mi mirada de él bruscamente y mire a Irina , era tanta la vergüenza que no daba para darle la cara al chico vampiro que estaba a mi lado, mi mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, y solo escuché a Irina decirle que era una osadía lo que había hecho, ya que era la hija de los Swan, y bueno no se qué paso después pero el vampiro a mi lado ya se había ido, y cuando miré a Irina esta me dijo que el secreto estaba a salvo con ella, que total ella también tenía sus aventuras y que era bueno experimentar, la verdad ustedes saben que yo jamás he compartido ese concepto que tienen de divertirse y aventurarse sin compromisos, pero tampoco sé lo que me paso con ese vampiro- _terminé de describir mi patética experiencia.

_-ya entiendo el motivo por el que prefieres ser llamada Bella-_me dijo burlona Kate

_-pero no supiste que clase de vampiro era, así sería más fácil volver a encontrarlo y quien sabe concluir ese beso-_decía Tanya

_-chicas recuerden tenía 17 años, a esa edad todavía nuestro cuerpo está sufriendo los cambios producidos por el gen mutado en nuestra sangre, y aunque seamos más vampiros que humanos, nuestras habilidades no están completamente desarrolladas, y bueno parece que mi discernimiento solo abarcaba en diferenciar entre vampiros y humanos, pero no que clase de vampiros-_

_-si yo recuerdo que para esa época yo todavía no desarrollaba completamente mi agilidad y me quedé enredada en un árbol- _comentaba Kate a lo que Tanya y yo reímos burlonamente recordando ese vergonzoso episodio, y Kate muy maduramente nos saco la lengua.

_-bueno yo no tengo hechos vergonzosos, siempre he sido una vampira perfecta- _decía Tanya engreídamente

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes encima de tu cabeza? Espera, ah es tu ego-_ le respondí, siempre teníamos esa serie de juegos.

_-claro que tuviste tu momento Tanya, solo que te paso estando conmigo-_decía de una manera burlona Carmen entrando a mi habitación.

_-no, mamá…-_pedía Tanya avergonzada

-_no, espera no fue estando solo conmigo, ¿recuerdas a Jason?, el apuesto vampiro sangre pura-_

_-¿Cuál Jason? Cuéntanos Carmen- _pedía yo interesada y divertida, esto era épico ver que Tanya hizo por lo menos una vez en su vida el ridículo, y lo peor, enfrente de un vampiro sangre pura, por primera vez vi a Tanya avergonzada, de segura que si fuera humana estuviera haciéndoles competencia a las sirenas de los carros de bomberos.

_-bueno Jason es hijo de los sangre pura de Australia, muy apuesto, el caso es que aquí donde ven Tanya tenía problemas con su equilibro y ¿a qué adivinan donde aterrizó ese día?_-

_-pues encima de Jason me imagino-_ dijo Kate señalando lo obvio

_-no solo encima de él, mes resbalé con deposición canina, y mi falta de equilibrio no estaba de mi parte, el vampiro se las arreglo para llegar hasta mí a velocidad vampírica sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta, pero como la suerte nunca estuvo de mi lado, el no calló en cuenta que había una fuente detrás de él y bueno los dos nos caímos a la fuente y por si fuera poco el vaporoso vestido se me levantó por completo dejando a la vista mis enaguas, ya saben de las que se usaban en esos tiempos, fue la peor vergüenza de mi vida-_ esto último Tanya lo dijo tapándose la cara con un cojín, Kate, Carmen y yo obviamente estallamos en risas.

_-enseri… ¿enserio deposición canina?... ¿además de torpe distraída?- _casi no podía hablar del ataque de risa que tenía.

_-tú no te burles de torpes y distraídas Isabella, si mas recuerdo la forma en que se arruinó el cáliz de la celebración de la boda de Irina y Samuel-_ recordó Tanya y yo me callé de repente

_-¡fue un accidente! Mi zapatilla se enredó con el encaje del vestido, como odio los vestidos de esa época-_ dije enfurruñada _-está bien, tregua, pero la tuya fue mucho más vergonzosa, admítelo-_

_-cada quien tuvo su momento, y no voy a admitir nada-_ contestó Tanya cruzándose de brazos como niña malcriada.

_-en estas ocasiones es cuando me pregunto cuántos años tienen en realidad-_ dijo Carmen de repente, y pues tenía razón ya que parecíamos 3 niñas discutiendo porque su muñeca es la más linda_-bueno, a lo que venía en realidad era a comunicarles que ya Eleazar fue a entregar su carta de renuncia y que ya alistamos las cosas para salir mañana temprano, sobra decirles que tengan cuidado, salgan de cacería ya que el sábado es el grado de Kate y como Eleazar y yo no estamos espero y la acompañen-_iba a protestar pero Carmen se me adelantó_-sin peros Isabella, sé que no te gustan estas fiestas pero ya sabes hay que guardar las apariencias-_ Tanya y Kate se miraron como tramando algo _–y ustedes dos nada de tratar de conseguirle un "amigo" a Bella, ven, parecen chicas adolescentes, en vez de vampiras con siglos de existencia-_

_-en nuestra defensa, nos metemos bien en el rol-_ decía Kate con su mirada de "soy niña buena y no rompo las reglas"

_-¡jum! No es justo, ¿por qué tenemos una mamá con el don de la percepción?-_dijo Kate

_-para poder controlar a hijas con dones manipuladores, gracias a Dios Bella es la que me da menos dolores de cabeza-_ decía Carmen

_-ven, aprendan de mí, yo si soy una niña buena-_ dije regodeándome

_-bueno suerte ahora que sabes controlar tu escudo y puedo percibirte-_ las chicas me miraron burlonas _–bueno, las dejo para que organicen todo, Eleazar y yo tardaremos más o menos 15 días organizando todo en Forks, empaquen lo que crean conveniente, ah! Y vendan sus autos en Forks nos toca ser un poco más modestos, y no me miren así compórtense como las vampiras maduras que deben ser-_ dijo Carmen saliendo de mi habitación.

Todas quedamos quejándonos por vender a nuestro bebés, amábamos a nuestros autos, bueno con el dinero que teníamos ahorrado desde hace siglos y en el caso de Eleazar muchísimo más, es cierto que no es un sangre pura pero es el primer vampiro de linaje, así que tiene casi un milenio de existencia.

¿Desde hace cuanto existimos? Es una de las preguntas que revolotean por mi mente, lo que sí sé es que desde que aparecimos siempre ha habido en medio de nosotros una guerra por quienes deben estar en el poder, o si debemos someter a los humanos, y desde que se descubrió este gen especial en la sangre de mi progenitor cada uno de los "reinos" sangre pura han querido persuadir a mi familia, recuerdo que a mí me quisieron ligar con un Vampiro sangre pura de la realeza oriental, él se había enamorado de una vampira de linaje y se interpuso ante su padre y bueno su amor triunfo por así decirlo, y de mi parte yo tampoco quería ligarme con alguien al que ni conocía si no un par de veces y que encima de todo no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, feo no era, jamás he conocido algún vampiro feo, pero simplemente no me veía compartiendo mi existencia con él, en realidad todavía no he conocido a alguien sea humano o vampiro con el que quisiera compartir mi existencia, aunque aquel vampiro de mi adolescencia… no, yo no debo pensar en eso, lo mejor que puede pasarme es desaparecer, si sé que la guerra por el poder ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos en toda cultura o raza, y aunque en mi mundo todo este en aparente calma, no sé por qué presiento que en algún momento el ojo del huracán arrasará y no es para nadie un secreto que todos los reinos quieren mi sangre o en otros casos mi descendencia, y yo no puedo exponer a los que amo a esa persecución, por eso el amor está prohibido para mí, "… _la mataré y lo haré sin contemplaciones"_ solo espero que Edward Cullen cumpla su palabra.

* * *

**_Wao! no hay otra palabra, de verdad que o pensé que esta historia iba a tener tanta aceptación, gracias chicas por sus reviews..._**

**_bueno quiero explicarles algo, en cada capítulo bella va a estar hablando primero de lo que es la vida como inmortal pero todocon relación a lo que va a suceder en el cap..._**

**_no siendo mas espero y este cap haya sido de su agrado._**

**_Merysun_**


	3. Capítulo II

**Aclaración: Bueno en vista que recibí un par de reviews informándome que la narración de los caps es algo enredada explicaré; esta historia esta hecha así, cada capítulo comienza con los pensamientos del subconsciente de Bella, en forma de explicación de lo que es su vida como inmortal y así ustedes entiendan todo lo que pasa, luego continua con los acontecimientos y situaciones actuales, es algo así como una retroalimentación del subconsciente, así que ante esto pido que presten mucha atención a la lectura y así se darán cuenta de los detalles.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (en su mayoría) son creación de Sthephanie Meyer, la trama de la historia es completamente de Merysun.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Así como cada invento va evolucionando a medida que las necesidades de cada época lo exigen, así en el mundo de los vampiros nuestros poderes van evolucionando a medida que un nuevo vampiro nace.

Todos los sangre pura tienen poderes sin excepción alguna, bueno Anabela no tenía poderes solo su gen en la sangre, pero por lo general todos los poseemos, en el caso de los vampiro de linaje la mayoría cuenta con ellos pero no todos, en la familia Denali la excepción era Tanya, y aunque esto podría ser motivo de envidia o complejo ella por el contrario lo tomaba muy bien, siempre decía que era una vampira perfecta y si tenía un poder sería el colmo de la perfección, de verdad me encanta la personalidad de Tanya tan descompilada; los únicos vampiros los cuales no poseen ningún poder son los que son por conversión, la respuesta a este interrogante no lo sé, pero según dicen es porque desde que somos concebidos en el vientre materno los genes se pasan traspasan y en el caso de los humanos al ellos no poseer ninguna habilidad sobrenatural pues es al transformarse en vampiro todas las habilidades de rendimiento físico, como la fuerza, la velocidad, resistencia entre otros y todos los sentidos, como la vista, el olfato, el tacto son llevados al máximo, creando así seres casi perfectos, en el caso del sentido del gusto lo único que al paladar es agradable es la sangre; así funcionaba nuestra raza y por eso los sangre pura son los "superiores" ya que además de su pureza, todos somos poseedores de poderes, esto era lo que se pensaba hasta que mi padre nació y desarrolló ese gen especial en la sangre el cual yo heredé y del cual ahora soy la única que lo posee.

Cuando mi padre cumplió la madurez vampírica, ese estado en donde ya se es desarrollado todo el gen y por consiguiente se es cien por ciento vampiro, los Volturis sometieron a mi padre a una serie de experimentos ya que por el olor de su sangre era diferente al de todos los vampiros, el resultado fue que al mesclar su sangre con la de otro vampiro sangre pura sus ya habilidades son llevadas al máximo haciéndolos casi indestructibles inclusive de los demás sangre pura, en el caso de los de linaje también sus habilidades se potencializaban pero al no ser realmente puros no se convierten tan indestructibles, en cambio si paso algo diferente en los vampiros de linaje que no tienen poderes se le desarrollaba algún tipo de poder, como ocurrió cuando lo probaron en Shayra la vampiro de linaje en la cual experimentaron, al pasar de tres días desarrollo una habilidad especial, Shayra es la única vampiro que puede volar; el caso de la vampiro de linaje que desarrolló un poder al mezclar la sangre de mi progenitor puso a pensar a los Volturis y decidieron experimentar con un vampiro por conversión, el resultado, el vampiro desarrolló una habilidad especial, Simón un vampiro por conversión que en su vida humana se dedicaba a la agricultura desarrollo el poder de controlar la tierra y los derivados de ella, o sea arboles, plantas, con ese poder incluso puede provocar terremotos, abrir la tierra, controla los cambios de la tierra (poder convertir una tierra desértica en un hermoso prado y viceversa), los Volturi le aludieron el desarrollo de este poder ya que era algo que hacía en su vida humana y el cual tenía mucho conocimiento, es como si se trajera algo de su vida humana pero potencializado. Pero no solo experimentaron con vampiros, también con humanos y el resultado fue que este gen especial es el antídoto a todas y cada una de las enfermedades habidas y por haber, ya que esta funciona como un revitalizador en un ser humano. He aquí el motivo por el cual todos los vampiros quieren mi sangre, o por el contrario ligarme con un consorte para tener descendencia.

Marco fue el que le puso por nombre a la extraña clase de vampiro que era mi padre "alimentadores", Cayo muy renuente acepto nuestra "nueva clase" ya que según él la soberanía de los sangre pura se tornaría en riesgo con demás vampiros obteniendo poderes, y tiene mucha razón, por una parte agradezco a los Volturis y a todos los sangre pura que son por así decirlo la realeza en cada continente o parte de donde son requeridos, por mantener este orden, ya que cada vampiro que sabe de la existencia de este gen especial está buscando a la única que lo posee, o sea yo, y los que no me buscan por mi sangre, me buscan queriendo hacer descendencia, ya que no solo tengo este gen si no el poder especial de un sangre pura, mi escudo, es raro que Anabela no haya desarrollado algún tipo de poder, pero según es por que cuando rara vez se dan los casos en que los vampiros son gemelos, uno es más débil que el otro, y que en algunos casos el gemelo mas "fuerte" termina matando al más débil y por ende succionando toda su sangre, en mi caso se supuso que Anabela era las mas fuerte o como decía mi madre la mas especial, creo que por eso intentó atacarme, pero como se dice nunca el vampiro más débil puede matar a su gemelo más fuerte, por eso fue que yo acabé matando a mi propia hermana, Anabela siempre tenía ínfulas de ser la mejor y no sé porque razón nunca me trato muy bien que digamos, pero aun así no es mi enorgullecimiento el haberla matado.

Si bien dicen que la dieta de un vampiro es la sangre, pero la verdad es que es la sangre en general, de cualquier ser vivo, sea animal o humano. Al principio mi dieta se basaba en la misma de las de mis padres, sangre humana, y la verdad es que es mas apetitosa que cualquiera, solo que no quería estar acabando con cada humano, alguno de ellos tenían familias, alguno de ellos eran muy buenos y sobre todo la mayoría de ellos alguien los está esperando y los echa de menos.

Al conocer a los Denali fue como una bendición, Carmen me brindo siempre su amor maternal el cual mi madre le dedicaba a mi hermana, Eleazar siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi protección y enseñanza de la vida de un vampiro, Tanya aunque me llevaba 20 años es como mi hermana, Eleazar siempre ha dicho que he tenido una mentalidad muy madura, y bueno a pesar de que cuando conocí a Tanya yo tenía 15 y ella ya se había desarrollado como toda una vampiro congeniamos muchísimo, Kate tenía 11 años y siempre ha sido nuestra hermanita menor, en el caso de Irina me llevaba por encima 30 años, una década mayor que Tanya, y aunque al principio no nos presto mucha atención tanto a Anabela y a mí, después de un tiempo y saber el por qué éramos tan especiales, empezó a pasar más tiempo con Anabela; los Denali fueron los que me enseñaron que también podríamos alimentarnos sin necesidad de succionar por completo su sangre y así evitar la muerte de este, como también me enseñaron que podíamos alimentarnos de sangre de animales, cosa que agradecí un montón, ya que siempre he cargado con el peso en mi conciencia de las vidas que he arrebatado, y es que no se a que se deba, pero mi autocontrol con la sangre humana a pesar de mis años nunca ha sido el mejor, ahora me controlo mucho mas, pero es como si el demonio en mi saliera a flote de repente, la solución a eso es mantenerme bien alimentada para no caer en la tentación, Eleazar me dice que tengo demasiado autocontrol ya que por ser un alimentador, obviamente siempre voy a estar ansiando la sangre humana por encima de las demás, ya que esta es la que le nos da más energía como vampiros.

La razón por la cual estábamos caminando por las solitarios bosques de Londres cuando el sol estaba a punto de asomarse y el cual hacia vestir el cielo con la hermosa aurora, peligroso para tres hermosas, solitarias e "indefensas" damas, es que en la noche sería la fiesta de graduación de Kate y necesitábamos tener satisfecho al demonio hambriento, y como si hubiera invocado al "peligro" frente a nosotras se encontraban siete hombres con para nada buena pinta que nos miraban de forma lasciva, tal vez si estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos y sin ninguna sustancia alucinógena corriendo por sus venas se dieran cuenta que el verdadero peligro lo estaban corriendo ellos.

Como las pocas veces que nos ha ocurrido tratábamos de hacernos las desentendidas y pasar sin prestarle la mas mínima atención, pero como siempre estos los humanos suelen ser tan estúpidos, deberían prestar más atención a las advertencias, como: "procura llegar pronto a casa" "animales peligrosos, favor no acercarse" "las drogas matan" y por última y no menos importante "no alimentar a los animales" y menos cuando estos están hambrientos buscando su presa; de inmediato Kate y Tanya voltearon a verme, enserio estaba sedienta, y procuraba mantener mi dieta a base de sangre de animales, pero en estos momentos ya no sé quien es mas animal, si los seres cuadrúpedos que viven en el bosque, o estos siete humanos tratando de hacernos daño, ¡ja! Como si eso fuera posible, los siete tipos nos rodearon y uno de ellos saco una navaja, por favor estoy que me hago del miedo, y justo cuando el primero se abalanzo sobre Kate esta solo hizo un pequeño y vampírico movimientos, claro como los tipos no estaban en sus cabales para ellos fue un juego, juego en el que lamentablemente no iban a salir muy bien librados, y aunque Tanya y Kate trataron de detenerme simplemente mi demonio hambriento tomó la delantera, y en unos cuantos minutos tenia a los tipos casi muertos, claro no iba a beber su sangre, el objetivo era dejarlos muy mal heridos pero creo que no tenían tanta suerte, alguno de ellos estaba sangrando y como ya había dicho antes, si yo estaba de cacería y si estaba de casería era porque estaba sedienta, algo que no soporto son las injusticias, maltratos, y abusos, pero algo que realmente no puedo soportar es el olor de sangre humana fresca cuando estoy sedienta, de inmediato dos cuerpos colisionaron con el mío pero las retiré como basura en los hombros, el líquido tibio bajo por mi garganta apagando las llamas dentro de mí, solo era una creatura hambrienta y demasiadas y contadas veces no sentí remordimientos de beber sangre humana, ya luego lidiaría con los rostros de decepción de los Denali, vi el resto de cuerpos tendidos y quería hacer lo mismo con ellos pero una mano en mi hombro seguida de la dulce voz de Kate me detuvieron

_-Bella, ya basta-_volví mi rostro hacia Kate y esta me miraba de manera dulce como siempre, luego vi a Tanya

_-terminemos de cazar -_ dijo Tanya dándose la espalda y adentrándose en el bosque.

Sobraba decir que cazamos sin el mismo interés, Tanya y Kate estaban sumidas en la cacería, se notaba que no estaban muy contentas por lo que hice y la verdad a mí lo único que me pesaba era la decepción que le estaba causando, el tipo realmente no valía la pena, ya había escuchado con anterioridad en los noticieros y leído en los periódicos que había un grupo de hombres los cuales se dedicaban a secuestrar mujeres jóvenes y luego de violarlas las mataban, así que una escoria menos en el mundo era un favor que estaba haciendo, aunque Tanya y Kate sabían tan bien como yo de quienes eran esos tipos, a ellas los que realmente les dolía era el poco autocontrol que tenía, y no las culpaba, pero deberían de entenderme en ocasiones como estas, además de que estos tipos eran realmente mas monstruos inclusive que nosotros, alguno tenía una herida abierta y el resultado yo succionando su sangre, era como sumar dos más dos, no me justifico pero en mi defensa, somos vampiros y es nuestra naturaleza, nacimos para esto y no estoy orgullosa de lo que acabo de hacer, o de lo que he hecho, pero a veces es difícil negarse a tus instintos.

Redundando en mis pensamientos, así me encontraba, y eso solo pasaba cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal, y es el de fraudar a esta familia que me ha acogido como una más. El día ya había pasado y ya casi era la hora de la fiesta de graduación de Kate, la ceremonia en el colegio como todas las demás, con los años solo habían cambiado una o dos cosas en el discurso y la organización, pero de resto todo igual, siempre el mismo chico con complejo de payaso que hace alguna gracia, las chicas populares queriendo sobresalir, en fin todo lo que conlleva esto.

_-Mis padres llamaron preguntando cómo ha estado todo-_decía Tanya mientras entraba a mi habitación yo solo asentí_-les informe lo ocurrido esta madrugada-_siguió hablando

_-es lo más lógico-_ conteste encogiéndome de hombros

_-Bella, sabes que te quiero y que lo ocurrido no afecta en nada nuestra relación ni nuestro cariño hacia a ti-_

_-lo sé, lo sé, y no te voy a mentir diciéndote que me arrepiento por que no es así, lo único que me pesa es el que ustedes sean responsables de mí, de que ustedes siempre tengan que cargar conmigo, ya se lo he dicho a Eleazar, el tiempo que los Volturi me dejaron bajo su custodia paso hace mucho, los admiro muchísimo a ustedes porque a pesar de los demonios que somos, ustedes hacen todo lo posible por contenerse y llevar una "vida normal", bueno casi, el caso es..-_y no pude terminar ya que Tanya levanto la mano señalándome que dejara de hablar.

_-el caso es Isabella en que somos una familia y entre familia nos apoyamos, ahora ve a alistarte que tenemos una fiesta de graduación a la cual acudir, a menos que tu no nos veas como tu familia-_ ocasiones como esta es en las que me pregunto si Tanya enserio no tiene ningún poder de persuasión como Kate, eso es jugar sucio

_-golpe bajo Tanya, sabes que ustedes son mi familia incluso mucho antes de perder a la mía, y tú sabes lo que quiero decir con eso-_

_-déjate de tus crisis existencialistas y ahora ve arreglarte-_ me ordenó Tanya, no me había fijado pero ella ya se encontraba lista, llevaba un vestido azul zafiro largo y justo al cuerpo haciéndole marcar tosas sus pronunciadas curvas, llevaba el cabello recogido a medio lado y unos aretes largos con unas piedras color granete, llevaba puesto el anillo que le regalé la navidad pasada de oro blanco y el cual llevaba un zafiro cuadrado algo grande, si ostentoso pero justo el gusto de Tanya, ahora mirándola bien a pesar de sus prendas que solo nosotras y algún experto en joyas sabrían que son autenticas y fina pedrería, Tanya estaba demasiado conservadora y sencilla; perdón retiro lo de conservadora, ahora que me ha dando la espalda para salir de la habitación me di cuenta que el vestido lleva un escote que le llega hasta la parte baja de la espalda, yo llevaría un vestido straples rojo también largo hasta cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla justo al cuerpo, con un pequeño y sencillo adorno de brillantes al lado derecho de mis piernas, zapatillas negras, mi cartera de mano negra y accesorios de brillantes a juego.

Al terminar de alistarme baje para encontrarme con las chicas y así ir a la dichosa fiesta, Kate llevaba su cabello suelto y una fina capa de maquillaje, pues tendría que aparentar ser una adolescente de recién dieciocho años cumplidos, aunque su rostro tenia rasgos juveniles y por eso no había mucho problema, llevaba puesto un vestido corte imperio fucsia, debajo del busto llevaba una cinta blanca que hacia contraste, a diferencia de Tanya y a mí, no era justo al cuerpo si no que este caía suelto hasta por muy encima de la rodilla, en pocas palabras es mucho más corto que el mío, después de darnos entre todas el visto bueno nos subimos al auto de Tanya un hermoso BMW M6, el cual o iba a ser vendido próximamente o se aseguraba junto con nuestras otras posesiones, todavía no sabíamos qué futuro tendrían nuestros bebés, pero como dijo Carmen Forks es un pueblo pequeño y hay que guardar las apariencias y no llamar mucho la atención.

En la fiesta como cada vez que llegábamos a un lugar todas las miradas se encontraban con nosotras, no es por ser presumida, pero al ser vampiros somos un poco más llamativos que los humanos, y en especial las dos hermosas rubias que me acompañaban, no en vano el mito del súcubo existe.

La fiesta transcurrió con los mismos incidentes, los borrachos pesados que quieren llevarte a la cama, las chicas despechadas encerradas en el baño pidiéndole perdón a San Inodoro, las parejas en las habitaciones en plan reconciliación o plan conquista que no es más que solo una excusa para tirarse a alguien, algunos pocos que disfrutan la fiesta bailando y ligando como es el caso de Tanya, Kate y algunos humanos, y algunos pocos casos los que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar haciendo algo, como era mi caso, en algunas ocasiones bailaba o picaba algún aperitivo o consumía un poco de ponche, tenía que distraerme con algo, pero la mejor forma de todas ver como algunos con el alcohol mojándoles el cerebro "bailaban" pero más parecían con algún ataque o como si hubiera tocado algún cable de alta tensión, sus pies se movían por un lado, sus caderas por otro y sus brazos tratando de seguir la secuencia de la música.

_-Ok! Demasiada diversión por una noche vámonos-_ dijo Kate que se veía un poco enojada

_-Hey! Todavía no ha amanecido-_ les contesté en tono burlón, a los que ellas me miraron sorprendidas

_-¿no me digas que por fin vas a romper tu voto de castidad?-_preguntó burlona Tanya

_-lo digo por ustedes, pero a ver ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-_

_-nada solo que ya me aburrí y es hora de irnos-_ contesto Kate no queriendo dar más explicaciones, al mirar detrás de ellas venían 3 chicas de las famosas populares que nos hacían la vida imposible en la secundaria.

_-ajá! Si solo te aburriste y es hora de irnos ¿Por qué vienen 3 odiosas chicas en nuestra dirección con cara de pocos amigos?-_

_-está bien, me tiré al novio de Violet y bueno estábamos un poco ocupados en un baño que se me olvido colocar seguro-_ dijo sin ninguna vergüenza

_-típico de ustedes, le bajaste al novio a la que era la capitana de las porristas, aunque merecido lo tenía, pero ¿me pueden explicar porque huimos?- _Tanya me haló del brazo y casi arrastrándome empezamos a salir de la fiesta.

_-no es por cobardía, tu sabes muy bien que somos muy superiores a ellas en todos los sentidos, y es por eso que no queremos que pase a mayores, además nuestra reputación se vendría abajo-_ contestaba Tanya

_-demasiado tarde chicas súcubo- _Kate me mostro la hermosa manicura de su dedo del medio haciendo una seña obscena, yo solo me reía y recordaba un punto en las fiestas que no puede faltar, la típica pelea de quien le bajo el novio a quien, y en esta ocasión la protagonizaba una de nosotras

_-¡Oh mierda Thomas!-_ exclamó Tanya

_-y que pasa que sea Thomas-_ Tanya me miro de una forma que me dio a entender que Kate no era la única que se había metido con el novio de alguien_-¡ok! no quiero detalles, pero ustedes están peor que todos estos adolescentes hormonales-_

_-Si como quieras, Bella distrae a Thomas y a las porristas-_ planeaba Kate

_- ¿y yo porque?-_

_-por qué tu eres la única que no se ha metido en estos vergonzosos problemas, ahora ve y distráelos, te esperamos en la salida con el auto-_ y así me dejaron en medio de los tiburones, bueno al menos los tiburones se alejaban cuando estábamos cerca, pero en fin.

_-Bella ¿Dónde está tu prima?-_ preguntó Thomas y yo prepare mi mejor cara de póker

_-¿cuál?-_ está bien una pregunta muy boba viniendo de mí, pero quería hacerlo padecer un rato

_-Tanya-_ respondió algo desesperado y mirando para todos los lados

_-mmm… creo que se fue al baño del segundo piso-_ me miro con cara de confusión y se dirigió al segundo piso, yo me encaminaba a la salida esquivando a las porristas con caras de pocos amigos, pero me interceptaron, con tanta gente alrededor es difícil incluso para mi esquivarlas.

_-Isabella ¿Dónde están tus primas?-_ rodé los ojos ante la mención de mi nombre completo

_-y yo que voy a saber, como tu muy bien dijiste soy su prima no su niñera-_ les respondí tratando de hacerlas a un lado

_-mira diles a tus primas…-_

_-a ver, yo no soy mensajera de nadie si quieres decirle algo ve, búscalas y les dices Ok! No tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con ustedes-_ le interrumpí y las dejé allí, estas chicas de verdad que me ponían de los nervios, pero nada puede ser perfecto justo cuando estaba en la salida

_-¡Bella!-_ al voltear me di cuenta del que me llamaba, era Christopher un chico bastante apuesto para ser humano, se graduó junto con Tanya y conmigo el año anterior y el cual estaba entre medio de la vista de Selena otra del grupo de porristas.

_-hola Christopher, em... disculpa pero las chicas ya me están esperando abajo-_ le dije señalando el final de las escaleras del jardín donde se encontraba estacionado el BMW de Tanya con las chicas dentro.

_-no te voy a demorar mucho, me comentaron que se van pronto de Londres-_ oh si no iba a demorar mucho y estaba preguntando por mi vida, genial, porque no mejor sacamos sillas y nos sentamos a conversar.

_-sí, y si me disculpas las chicas me están esperando, ya sabes mis tíos nos dieron toque de queda y ya está a punto de termi…-_ y justo lo que no pude terminar fue lo que iba a decir ya que el chico me estaba besando, ¡un momento!, ¿me estaba besando?, oh por Dios, y ahora que hago, bueno el chico no está mal y no es que sienta algo por él, pero, ¡va! Que puede hacer mal un beso, subí mis manos hasta su nuca para acercarlo un poco más, gesto que el aprovecho para posar las suyas en mi cintura, el beso no estuvo mal, pero me pude dar cuenta que algunos chicos estaban observando sorprendidos, y oh, oh, allí se encontraba Selena y sus secuaces observándome furiosa, aproveche y me acerqué a su oído para decirle de lo que me había dado cuenta.

_-no te ilusiones un beso no significa nada, ya ganaste tu apuesta, de vez en cuando hay que hacer caridad-_ le dije dejándolo allí plantado.

Al subirme al auto las chicas no dijeron nada solo se limitaron a reírse a mi costa.

_-por lo que veo todas dejamos huellas este año en Londres-_ decía Kate a lo que yo le gruñí en respuesta.

_-lo que no puedo creer es que Christopher se halla prestado para algo tan bajo como una apuesta, era el único que rescataba de todos-_ dijo Tanya

_-pues ya ves, el león no es como lo pintan-_ contesté mordaz, pero todas empezamos a reírnos, en fin de vez en cuando no es tan malo divertirse, y el que yo aun sea virgen no quiere decir que el único beso que he dado sea al vampiro de mi adolescencia, de vez en cuando habían tanto humano como vampiros que me atraían y bueno, no pasábamos de besos, con el único que estaba pasando de besos fue justamente la primera vez que besé y que no se qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera aparecido Irina en ese momento en el callejón, por que de seguro hubiéramos concluido ese beso y hasta mas.

_-¿y de cuanto fue la apuesta? Ya que no preste atención a lo que decían por lo shockeada que estaba cuando respondiste el beso-_ pregunto Kate

_-Anthony apostó doscientos, Henry doscientos cincuenta y Cameron trescientos a que no, Christopher aposto quinientos a que si, y bueno como ves el gran ganador fue Christopher con setecientos cincuenta y lo más valioso un beso aquí de nuestra vampiro con complejo de emo-_ dijo Tanya a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos.

_-bueno al menos el beso no estuvo mal-_ dije encogiéndome de hombros

_-¿también hubieras querido concluirlo y pasar a segunda base como tu dichoso vampiro de ojos verdes? Porque si es así estas a tiempo yo tengo su número-_ decía Tanya

_-que te jodan-_ si algo vulgar pero ya me tenían de quicio desde que les comente lo del desliz con ese vampiro.

_-pobre nuestra madre te escuchara hablar y se decepcionaría de que todos estos siglos enseñándonos modales fueron en vano-_ decía Kate _–bueno y a todas estas hay que buscar el vampiro de ojos verdes-_

_-uf! Si que búsqueda más fácil, yo conozco muchísimos, los más cercanos son los hermanos Cullen, Carlisle, nuestro padre Eleazar, yo… oh! Espera, ¿te manoseaste con mi padre? Cómo pudiste Isabella Swan-_ decía Tanya actuando en forma dramática

_-ya déjate de tonterías, en fin hay muchos más, esta Demetri el hijo de Caius, Steven el vampiro por conversión que conocimos en Rusia, Leonard vampiro de linaje de Canadá, y la lista sigue-_ me defendí

_-Demetri… lástima que este bajo la capa de su padre, porque si no estaría perfecto-_decía pensativa Tanya_ –aunque también estoy yo, Isabella mírame bien ¿acaso nosotras nos metimos mano? Porque fue en un callejón y estaba oscuro-_ definitivamente Tanya no podía ser más ella

_-créeme, si tu hubieras sido la vampiro con la que me metí mano jamás lo hubiera olvidado, además en nuestra especie hasta ahora no ha habido ningún homosexual-_ dije pensativamente

_-por eso cariño seriamos las primeras-_

_-ya déjense de payasadas las dos, Bella ¿enserio ningún vampiro o humano te ha llamado la atención como para tener siquiera un affaire?-_ gracias a Dios Kate termino esta conversación con Tanya a veces me exasperaba

_-eso pensé hasta que vi a Ian Somerhalder-_ les dije pensando en mi "vampiro" favorito de la televisión

_-¿y quién es ese?-_ pregunto Tanya

_-¡aish! De verdad que no vez T.V hermanita, el que hace la serie de vampiros esta… tal vez lo conozcas por Damon- _respondió Kate

_-ese tipo sí que esta comestible en todos los sentidos-_ decía Tanya recordando quien era

_-pues déjame decirte que yo lo vi primero, transformaré a Ian Somerhalder en un vampiro de verdad, sería mi Damon personal-_ me defendí

_-ya déjaselo Tanya, no ves que es primera vez que Bella se fija en alguien, hay que aprovechar para ver si así desiste de su voto forzado de castidad y nos acompaña en la próxima cacería y no precisamente de alimento-_ dijo Kate

_-y así dicen que Carmen se decepcionaría de oírme hablar, gracias al cielo no les lee el pensamiento por que la pobre las desheredara y me dejaría a mí como su única hija aunque postiza- _les dije

_-y de quién crees tú que nosotras sacamos tanto potencial, sabes que el mito de las súcubo lo comenzó nuestra madre junto con Danielle y Gina-_ oh! Si como olvidar el día que me enteré, vivíamos en Alaska cuando Danielle vampira de linaje llegó con Christian su consorte y vampiro de linaje, días después llegó Gina vampira sangre pura con John su consorte y vampiro por conversión, esta demás decir que quien lo convirtió fue Gina, ese día quede en shock cuando me enteré del pasado de Carmen, pero en fin no soy nadie para juzgar, además cada quien tenemos nuestro oscuro pasado.

_-si ya tenía que haber sospechado, así que por favor ni me lo recuerden, todavía tengo en la mente la imagen de Carmen como una madre ejemplo-_ las chicas solo se rieron y yo me uní a ellas.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, nos cambiamos de ropas y seguimos empacando, eso es lo malo cuando eres inmortal y para colmo no duermes, se tiene demasiado tiempo libre, esta es una de las ocasiones en la que envidio a los humanos el dormir y aliviarse por unos momentos de las preocupaciones y crisis, aunque no niego que me encanta ser vampiro, se que todo sería mejor si encontrara a alguien con quien compartir esta existencia, alguien que me protegiera, que me regalara un poco de su comprensión y que también me encendiera a tal punto de perder el control y ser todo para él y el todo para mí, alguien que me redimiera de este agujero negro que me está consumiendo, alguien que me salvara de mi misma, pero sobre todo alguien con el cual me sintiera en mi hogar.

* * *

_**Espero y el cap haya sidode su agrado...**_

_**muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios positivos...**_

_**Merysun**_

_**PD. en el perfil foto de las chicas...**_


	4. Capítulo III

**Aclaración: ****cada capítulo comienza con los pensamientos del subconsciente de Bella, en forma de explicación de lo que es su vida como inmortal y así ustedes entiendan todo lo que pasa, luego continua con los acontecimientos y situaciones actuales, es algo así como una retroalimentación del subconsciente, así que ante esto pido que presten mucha atención a la lectura y así se darán cuenta de los detalles.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (en su mayoría) son creación de Sthephanie Meyer, la trama de la historia es completamente de Merysun.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Recuerdo que cuando tenía diez años, todavía mitad humana mitad vampiro, conocí a un grupo de inmortales de los cuales había escuchado hablar pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, los licántropos o como son comúnmente llamados "hombres lobos", estábamos en tiempo de guerra y a mi hermana y a mí nos mantenían escondidas, los licántropos habían hecho una especie de alianza con nosotros, la razón, los rebeldes estaban amenazando a las razas inmortales dejándonos expuestos ante los humanos, fue una época donde hubieron muchas bajas y no solo en nuestro mundo inmortal, los humanos también.

El hecho que seamos inmortales no nos hace indestructibles, hay formas para terminar con nuestra existencia; en el caso de los licántropos no son tan poderosos como nosotros pero son muy superiores que los humanos, incluso su fuerza suele sobrepasar muchas veces a la de los vampiros por conversión, en el caso de los vampiros por conversión simplemente hay que incrustar algo lo suficientemente filoso que logre atravesar su dura piel, una garra de licántropo sería lo más efectivo y mucho más efectivo si logra atravesar el frío y duro corazón; en el caso de los vampiros de linaje y de sangre pura la cosa no es tan fácil, si es verdad que nos pueden herir de gravedad con armas filosas y garras de licántropos, pero solo eso, nos hieren de gravedad, una herida que se cura a los cinco minutos y que nos debilita, pero no nos causa la muerte, pero si llegaras a untar en la punta del arma la ponzoña de un sangre pura y esta atraviesa el corazón del vampiro de linaje seria su muerte, en el caso de los sangre pura tendrías que hacer eso y arrancarnos el corazón, es la única forma en la que nos pueden eliminar, por eso dicen que solo un sangre pura puede acabar con otro sangre pura.

"_Lacrima"_ es el nombre del revolver cuya bala tiene una misión específica y poderosa, dar muerte a un vampiro sangre pura, la bala es preparada con ponzoña de vampiro sangre pura, ya que solo la ponzoña de otro sangre pura es la que nos debilita, si se tiene suerte y se dispara directo al corazón la bala explota en el interior de este esparciendo la ponzoña, dicen que el dolor es agonizante, tanto que queda totalmente paralizado exponiéndolo ante cualquier ser para así poder arrancarle y destruirle el corazón; el porqué se llama lacrima, es muy sencillo, todos los vampiros tenemos la incapacidad de producir lagrimas, pero en el momento en que nuestro corazón es paralizado por completo derramamos nuestra primera y última lagrima, la cual queda congelada, el arma se encuentra desaparecida.

En esa época en la cual el mundo se encontraba revolucionado por la guerra entre las razas dominantes, Aro hizo un experimento con los licántropos, les dio a beber sangre de mi padre, cabe aclarar que es un mito que si los licántropos beben sangre de vampiros y viceversa mueren instantáneamente, el caso es que los licántropos desarrollaron un nivel de poder y resistencia parecido a un vampiro de linaje, en la alianza se utilizó este método para fortalecer a los licántropos, incluso mi madre tuvo que "donar" de su sangre, ya que en el momento en que se convirtió en consorte de mi padre parte del gen de mi padre se desarrolló en ella, claro que no con la misma intensidad. Cuando los rebeldes y algunos humanos supieron de esta ventaja de inmediato se pusieron a dar caza al vampiro sangre pura poseedor de este gen y a su descendencia, por eso creó el arma, para matar a la familia Swan, ya que por lo general se utilizaban lanzas, flechas, dagas, garras de licántropos o cualquier objeto corto punzante untado con ponzoña de vampiro sangre pura, para poder destruir a otro sangre pura, el arma les dio ventaja sí, pero solo crearon una, el creador de esta fue Sabas Di Nozzo, de los primeros vampiros sangre pura, él mato tanto a Úrsula y Lucas los primeros Swan, padres de Marie y Clemente Swan, mis abuelos y progenitores de mi padre Charlie Swan. Según Sabas Di Nozzo murió, pero se dice que su descendencia sigue viva y son los que están al mando de los rebeldes, su descendencia no es completamente pura, ya que se enamoro de una humana a la cual convirtió y luego tuvo 2 hijos, Logan y Lionel Di Nozzo son su única descendencia y vampiros de linaje, es obvio que están dándome caza, lo cual me lleva a otro punto, si Anabela estaba con los rebeldes tarde o temprano iba a ser traicionada, ya que lo que más quieren los Di Nozzo además del poder gobernar es eliminar a los Swan, ya que mis bis abuelos Úrsula y Lucas mataron a Ruth, vampira por conversión esposa de Sabas Di Nozzo y madre de Logan y Lionel, esa es la razón para que Sabas se esforzara tanto en acabar con mi padre que creó el arma que lastimosamente se encuentra desaparecida, pero prefiero eso a que esté en manos de ellos, si es cierto que quiero acabar conmigo, pero no darle ventaja al enemigo.

Los hombres lobo a diferencia de los Vampiros tienen más autocontrol sobre sus instintos, al menos los purasangres, porque también los licántropos estaban divididos en clases, los purasangre que eran la mayoría y por consiguiente los dominantes; imprimantes que no son más que la pareja de los hombres lobos, si son las esposas no son nacidas, son elegidas, humanas normales las cuales capturan la atención y la mitad del corazón del licántropo en cuestión, este cuando la ve queda prendado, o como yo le digo idiotizado, una vez ella lo mira a los ojos cae en las garras del lobo, él le pasa todos sus genes y en el acto de consumación una vez pasado los genes esta pasa a ser un ser inmortal, una licántropo; y están los hombres lobo por conversión o yo les digo por error, como su palabra misma lo dice estos fueron convertidos porque un hombre lobo purasangre lo mordió y su ponzoña hizo mutación en el humano, la diferencia entre los primero y el último, es que el que el que es por conversión cuando entra en fase o se transforma en lobo, este queda expenso a su instinto animal, no es más que un esclavo de un ser superior a ellos, ya sea hombre lobo o vampiro además de su propio salvajismo.

Es curiosa la forma en que los hombres lobos y los vampiros somos enemigos, y como desde un principio marcó la historia, todo fue por un lío de faldas. La esposa de Marcus, Didyme, y hermana de Aro, se enamoró de Baltasar Riffo de los primeros hombres lobos en la historia de los inmortales, este a su vez imprimó en ella, Didyme se escapó dejando atrás a su esposo Marcus, su hijo Félix, en fin a toda su familia y su vida como inmortal vampiro, transmutó en una licántropo, ya que al ser inmortal solo puedes transmutar en otro inmortal, y de allí la rivalidad entre los bandos y la primera guerra desatada en nuestro "inframundo", Didyme murió a manos de Caius ya que el amor que Marcus sentía por ella era más fuerte que el golpe en su ego, pero Baltasar no corrió la misma suerte, Marcus lo hizo cenizas y he aquí el motivo de la mayoría las guerras y odios tanto entre inmortales o humanos, el género femenino.

En la actualidad las cosas no han cambiado mucho respecto a las causas de los conflictos y problemas, y es allí donde me rio de la forma irónica de cómo son interpretadas las cosas, se dice que las mujeres somos más sensibles, frágiles y comúnmente somos llamadas "el sexo débil" yo ante esto me rio fuerte y burlonamente, por algo somos capaces de soportar el dolor de parto, porque el ser inmortal no te vuelve inmune al dolor, bueno eso es lo que me dice Carmen con respecto al parir, se dice científicamente que el género masculino no podría soportar tal dolor, y si me enfoco en la historia bíblica, Dios como escarmentó a todas las mujeres con el sentir, al hombre lo puso simplemente a trabajar por él y su familia, y si bien remontándonos a la historia bíblica vemos que el hombre y la mujer son escarmentados por que la mujer cedió ante la tentación, manipuló al hombre y de allí todo el problema, jamás se debe subestimar a una mujer, si bien esta imagen de frágiles solo un arma más, somos más sensibles a nivel físico, por en el nivel emocional, somos calculadoras, puro drama eso es lo que somos, en cambio el género masculino reconoce el amor una sola vez, da sin medida, independiente de todo lo demás el género masculino lo admiro muchísimo, por que cuando un hombre ama lo hace de verdad, tal vez sea por eso que entre nuestras razas el macho es el que elige, o el que se percata de su consorte, pareja o imprimante en el caso de los hombres lobos, desventaja en los humanos ya que en su caso la mujer siempre lleva la delantera, y no es por denigrar a mi género pero soy realista, o si no Lilith segaría siendo la primera y única esposa de Adán, no hubiera ardido Troya, Juan el Bautista hubiera muerto con cabeza, y muchos hombres de la historia no fueran famosos por sus despechadas composiciones, la rivalidad entre licántropos y vampiros no existiera, no se hubiera iniciado la guerra entre nuestra especie y Edward Cullen no tendría deseos de matarme.

Y aquí estoy sentada viendo un conflicto familiar generado por una mujer, si existieran los hermanos Salvatore acabaría ese problema me presentaría ante Damon y le haría olvidar a la malvada Katherine y hacerle ver que Elena no es más que un capricho por el parecido en común con Katherine, bueno eso en el caso de que Damon fuera Ian Somerhalder.

_-definitivamente tienes una obsesión con esa serie ¿Por qué no lees los libros?_- decía Tanya mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el sofá.

_-porque ya los leí y porque me gusta verlos personificados, aunque en el libro los describen diferentes, pero no me quejo, al menos Elena no es la típica rubia como la describe el libro_- respondí sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla.

_-¿qué tienes en contra de las rubias?-_ pregunto Kate que se encontraba con su cabeza en mi regazo acostada a lo largo del sofá leyendo una revista.

_-la verdad no tengo nada, pero si me indigna que cada vez que describen a una mujer hermosa siempre es rubia, la pregunta seria ¿qué de malo tenemos las castañas?_- contraataqué

_-hey! Recuerda que aquí es la fábrica de las muñecas barbies-_ ante lo que dijo Tanya me reí ya que por parte tenía razón, desde Carmen hasta Kate todas eran unas perfectas rubias, como si al crear las muñecas se hubieran inspirado en ellas.

_-pero a ver díganme si tengo razón o no, las princesas más afortunadas de los cuentos de hadas son rubias, las barbies son rubias, las conejitas playboy son de preferencia rubias, hasta Anabela tenia preferencia por ser rubia-_ dije un poco contrariada por los estereotipos preferenciales del mundo.

_-ya no te enojes, además si hay princesas castañas por ejemplo esta Bella, la de la Bella y la Bestia-_ dijo Tanya

_-Es que no te das cuenta, se enamoró de una Bestia, y luego se transformo en el maravilloso príncipe Adam, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si no era un hechizo? ¿Y si se hubiera quedado bestia por siempre? Le hubiera tocado lidiar con él-_ contraataqué nuevamente

_-También está Jazmín de Aladino, y él no era bestia-_ dijo Kate

_-pero Aladín no era príncipe, era un vagabundo con suerte, se enamoró de la princesa y se encontró una lámpara con un genio el cual le concedía sus deseos-_ contrarresté

_-¡La Sirenita!- _dijeron al unísono Tanya y Kate

_-ella no cuenta es pelirroja, y los hombres tienen cierta fascinación con las mujeres con cabello de color-_ dije enfurruñada.

_-ya Bella no seas melodramática que bien que has tenido buenos pretendientes-_ decía Tanya

_-Ok! Si es cierto, pero las mujeres de cabello de color siempre llaman más la atención al género masculino no importa que sea humano, vampiro, hombre lobo o cualquier especie con razonamiento- _respondí, me quedé mirando a Kate que estaba concentrada pensando

_-¡Blanca Nieves!-_ de pronto grito Kate sorprendiéndonos a Tanya y a mí.

_-ok te concedo esa-_ respondí resignada pero a la vez riéndome de las tonterías que hablábamos

_-ya nos desviamos del tema, enserio Bella hay que llevarte donde un psicólogo, cualquier día de estos te veré como esas locas chicas obsesionadas coleccionando todo relacionado con esa serie, colgando afiches en la habitación, o con una camiseta "soy Team Damon", acosándolo por donde quiera que valla en fin…-_ me decía Tanya yo solo reía antes sus ocurrencias _–solo falta que lo secuestres y aparezca una notica "el famosísimo actor Ian Somerhalder fue secuestrado por fan loca obsesionada que se creé vampiro y dice que su destino es estar con él"-_ ante eso Kate se unió a mis risas que ya se convirtieron en carcajadas

_-no sería mala idea-_ dije conteniendo mis risas

_-ya hablando en serio Bella, yo puedo hacerte el favor y acompañarte a Los Ángeles para que tengas una pequeña aventura y yo de paso pero con Jensen Ackles-_

_-¡Sí! Es una buenísima idea Tanya-_ decía entusiasmada Kate

_-ya déjense de payasadas las dos y más bien voy a preparar la cena hoy- _dije dirigiéndome a la cocina y las chicas me seguían

_-si preparas carne yo hago la salsa agridulce-_ dijo Kate

_-comida, todo lo que hay que hacer para no brillar como esfera giratoria de discoteca a la luz del sol-_ se quejaba Tanya, y la verdad no la culpaba, no es que la comida humana a nuestro paladar fuera lo mejor pero lo tolerábamos, además si le ponías un toque de dulce a las comidas el sabor era más pasable, la comida humana no era indispensable, pero si necesarias no solo para no brillar ante la luz del sol, si no para algunos funcionamientos de nuestro organismos, podemos ser vampiros, pero tenemos órganos que necesitan funcionamiento, aunque nuestra mayor fuente de energía es la sangre.

_-mmm… si existieran los hermanos Salvatore y tendrías la opción de escoger ¿con cuál te quedarías?-_ preguntaba Tanya mientras picaba un poco de lechuga para la ensalada

_-y eso que la obsesionada soy yo, bueno, pues… con todo respeto con Paul Wesly, pero más sexy es Ian- _respondí

_-no te estoy preguntando por los actores, tonta, por los personajes-_

_-yo sé solo que te estaba provocando, pues la verdad siendo sincera con Damon, Stefan seria "perfecto" por así decirlo, es más dulce, protector, responsable, caballeroso y de sentimientos puros, pero Damon además de que es el que está disponible, el solo se escuda en su fachada de vampiro sádico y sin sentimientos, en el fondo hay un hombre que con todas sus fuerzas está esperando que lo amen, a ver, Stefan le ha quitado todo desde el principio por así decirlo, el simplemente ve las cosas de un modo diferente, y si tal vez alguien se encargue de hacerle ver las cosas de modo distinto, que también lo pueden amar por lo que él es, rebeldía, libertad, despreocupación, porque aunque el demuestra frialdad siempre está protegiendo a los que ama, simplemente Damon tiene sentimientos más profundos, los cuales hay que estar cerca de él para darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que podría ser, Stefan es misterio y Damon peligro y pues también me gustan los chicos malos-_ terminé mi punto de vista y descubrí describiendo lo que yo siento en realidad y lo que yo quiero, o bueno lo único que me haría cambiar de opinión en cuanto a mi decisión.

_-se me olvidaba que tienes vena poética, mi emo vampira-_ se burló Kate.

Ya después de cenar yo me quedé en la gran sala con mi portátil viendo que vehículo de segunda me podría comprar para cambiar a mi hermoso Audi R8 negro, amo a ese auto y en especial a esa marca, pero como dijeron Carmen y Eleazar algo menos lujoso para no llamar la atención, y justo encontré lo que buscaba un buen auto de segunda versión del año pasado, color negro, estaba realizando mi compra cuando Tanya me indico el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz.

_-Esperamos y no hayan causado muchos problemas mientras no estamos en casa-_ fue el saludo de Carmen, como siempre nos trataba como si fuéramos unas adolescentes hormonales.

_-¿se les olvida que tenemos demasiados años encima para que nos sigan tratando como adolescentes?-_ se quejó Kate

_-cuando se comporten así dejaré de tratarlas como niñas pequeñas- _respondió Carmen al otro lado de la línea y se escuchó la risa de Eleazar en el fondo.

_-ok! Ya basta de bromas ahora si al motivo de nuestra llamada, necesitamos que tomen el vuelo de mañana en la mañana y vengan de inmediato, hay unos cuantos problemas_- dijo Eleazar en tono serio

_-¿Que ocurrió?-_ pregunto un poco alarmada Tanya

_-pues no es nada para alarmarse, por ahora, pero si importante, necesitamos que vengan ya que mañana estarán aquí los Volturi, nos reuniremos con los Licántropos de la zona, una nueva alianza, ya sabes los rebeldes de vuelta, tal parece están volviendo acechar-_ genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

_-está bien, ya las cosas están empacadas, y bueno estaba haciendo las negociaciones para el auto pero diré que me lo envíen a Forks, creo que en unos cuantos días llegará si pago un poco más_-respondí un poco decepcionada, con el dinero que pondría de mas me hubiera comprado un BMW, el vendedor es de confianza por así decirlo, por eso no me preocupaba de que me metieran gato por liebre.

La noticia nos había dejado un poco preocupadas ya que no teníamos ni idea como estaban las cosas pero si los Volturi iban a ir a hablar con los licántropos era por alguna alianza segura, y si necesitamos alianza quiere decir que las cosas no estaban precisamente color de rosa.

Nos encargamos de empacar las cosas faltantes, ya que habíamos hecho la mayoría del trabajo, además de que ya habíamos enviado algunas cosas a Forks que Carmen nos había pedido, el resto de muebles y decoración los encargó por internet, mis libros y algunas pertenencias personales que no podía llevar en el avión deje encargado de que las enviaran junto con el auto, Tanya y Kate también estaban haciendo lo mismo, aunque Kate nos informó que el auto lo compraba en Seattle ya que si necesitábamos un auto nada llamativo no tenia caso que se complicara comprándolo aquí y luego que se lo enviaran, eso mismo pensé hacer yo, pero no pude desaprovechar este vehículo, Tanya no dijo nada al respecto, y eso solo aumentaba mi curiosidad de saber qué clase de auto ya que ella no era la más feliz por cambiar a su bebé.

Pronto se hizo de día y breve el viaje, cuando has estado en este mundo durante más de un siglo, los días son como horas, Carmen nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto de Seattle y de allí partimos en su nuevo auto que había comprado hace unos días, un hermoso y para nada ostentoso Ford Fusion modelo actual color negro, cuando le preguntamos por Eleazar nos dijo que estaba en la reservación nativa La Push, ya que allí hacia poco habían llegado Aro, Marcus, Caius y sus inseparables hijos, Alec, Jane, Félix y Demetri, también nos comentaba que estaban los Cullen, no pude evitar tensarme un poco ya que su primogénito Edward, estaría allí y con él todo su odio hacia a mí, no podía entender cómo es que aun sabiendo todo lo que había pasado, el siga obstinado en pensar que todo esto fue manipulado por mí y todos estaban engañados, bueno aunque en parte era bueno que pensara eso y así llevar a cabo mi plan.

Ni siquiera habíamos ido a nuestra casa para guardar las pertenencias, fuimos directo a La Push, el problema debería ser muy serio si veníamos directo hacia acá, no quise preguntar, todo estaba sumido en silencio dentro del auto, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, creo que mas por que pronto íbamos a saber de que se iba todo esto, yo me limité a mirar por la ventana.

Aparcamos en una gran casa en medio del bosque, dentro de los límites de la reserva, era como estilo de un ayuntamiento, la fachada blanca, grande, en la entrada había varios autos, un volvo, un jeep, un porshe 911 turbo y un mercedes _"¡ja! Y así que teníamos que guardar apariencias por ser un pueblo pequeño"_. Entramos y recorrimos un gran pasillo que nos dirigía hacia la sala donde nos reuniríamos, en el pasillo había cuadros, y retratos, me imagino que los retratos eran de los antepasados de este pueblo, o los primeros licántropos para ser más exactos, hasta que por fin Carmen nos indico la gran sala.

Al entrar todos los que estaban reunidos hablando alrededor de una gran mesa posaron su mirada sobre nosotros, en eso Eleazar se levanto y se dirigió hacia nosotras, yo sin embargo sentía un penetrante mirada encima de mí, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia donde sentía tal fuerza y allí estaban, unos ojos que me miraban con odio, el color era casi negro, me imagino porque, yo solo sonreí burlonamente y el sólo tensó su mandíbula y un pequeño gruñido salió de él, una mujer a la que reconocí como Esme que se encontraba sentada a su lado, le tomo la mano como si estuviera calmándolo.

_-a los que no las conocen estas son mis hijas, Tanya y Kate e Isabella Swan-_ nos presentó Eleazar, todos asintieron y Aro intervino.

_-Es grato verlas de nuevo queridas, aunque como la última vez no son en muy buenas circunstancias-_ nos dijo Aro señalándonos las sillas cerca de donde se había levantado Eleazar, las chicas y yo simplemente asentimos con una sonrisa y seguidamente nos sentamos en la gran mesa.

_-bueno ya que Eleazar hizo sus respectivas presentaciones les presentaré al resto que no conocen- _dijo Aro señalándonos a nosotras que éramos las que no conocíamos a los demás, ya que según nos había comentado Carmen ella ya conocía a los licántropos de la zona y la los Cullens.

_-estos son los licántropos que dirigen esta zona, Billy Black que es el más antiguo licántropo de aquí-_ señalo Aro a un hombre de piel cobriza y cabellos largo algo canoso recogido en una coleta _–Jacob Black, descendiente de los Alfa y líder de la manada dominante de la zona_- señalo a un chico apuesto también de piel cobriza cabello y ojos negros, con un cuerpo muy buen formado, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron una sonrisa adorno su rostro, a la cual respondí automáticamente. _Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul y Pared-_ siguió presentando Aro a los licántropos _–Carlisle amigo mío dejo que presentes a tu familia y luego damos por comenzada esta reunión-_ anunció Aro y Carlisle se puso en pié, Edward me seguía matando con su mirada y yo solo seguía sonriéndole burlona, provocarlo sería fácil.

_-como ya me deben conocer mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen Realeza de los Vampiros originarios de occidente, esta es mi esposa Esme Cullen-_ presento a la mujer de cabello acaramelado y ojos verdes que se encontraba a su lado, esta asintió con una agradable sonrisa_ –mi hijo mayor y heredero Edward Cullen-_ el nombrado retiró su mirada de la mía y asintió en señal de respuesta, definitivamente sí que es divertido enojarlo, y eso que no lo he provocado solo llegué, bueno si lo acepto el estar sonriendo de esta forma ante su mirada tal vez lo enfurezca mas _–este es mi hijo Emmett Cullen y su esposa Rosalie-_ señaló Carlisle a un gran y corpulento vampiro de cabello negro ojos verdes el cual me pareció haber visto el fatídico día que mi familia murió y a su lado una hermosa y despampanante rubia, demasiado hermosa, creo que Tanya tendría competencia si no estuviera casada_ –y mi hijo menor Jasper Cullen y su esposa Alice-_ señaló Carlisle a un vampiro muy parecido a él ya que es igualmente rubio ojos verdes bastante alto, creo que también estaba acompañando a Edward ese día, y una pequeña vampiro con rasgos finos similar a esos seres míticos, como hadas o en su defecto los duendes, muy hermosa, su cabello corto negro y sus ojos color miel, me sonrió amablemente y yo le devolví la sonrisa; cuando ya iban a terminar la presentación y dar comienzo a la reunión, un adorable chiquillo de cabellos negros y ojos azules entro corriendo dirigiéndose hacia la rubia esposa de Emmett _–y bueno nuestro pequeño Patrick, mi nieto-_ sonrió con satisfacción Carlisle mirando lleno de ternura al niño vampiro que era reprendido amorosamente por su hermosa madre, el niño asintió y salió corriendo igualmente como entró.

_-Si ya no hay mas interrupciones y ya acabamos con las presentaciones podemos continuar-_ prosiguió Aro. _–La razón para esta reunión de contingencia es porque ha habido varias desapariciones de jóvenes a nivel mundial, sé qué pensarán que eso pasa a diario y que no solamente por que los seres inmortales hallan hecho de las suyas, ya que tenemos una amenaza de los hermanos Di Nozzo donde nos piden que revelemos el paradero de la última Swan-_ me tensé al oír mi nombre _–cosa que no haremos ya que ellos saben de lo que tu sangre les puede dar a ellos, y es algo que no nos conviene, la otra opción que es la que vemos en estos momentos, es que tu nombre por completo sea cambiado, te llamarías Elizabeth Mansen, y así todo estaría bajo nuestro control, ya hay infiltrados dentro del grupo rebelde y nos informan que no te conocen físicamente, y mientras nos acercamos a ellos y los destruimos tu quedaras protegida, al menos tu identidad, para así no correr riesgos-_ todo esto me parecía ridículo, como le dije a Aro yo les daba mi sangre para que pudieran destruirlos y así acabar con todo este enredo y ni así.

Mientras que Aro hablaba y explicaba el plan y la alianza con los licántropos varias cosas pasaban en mi mente, ya lo he dicho muchas veces si voy a morir al menos que mi sangre sea aprovechada por el bando que acabe con toda esta guerra, lastimosamente los humanos cazadores de seres Inmortales se redujo a un mínimo grupo, hasta casi reducirse, porque ya que están tan obstinados al menos ellos no dudarían en matar al objeto de discordia y aprovecharlo para acabar con esta guerra, o en este caso a los malos, aunque pensándolo bien una idea paso por mi mente.

_-Aro no es necesario "proteger" mi identidad-_ dije poniéndome de pie e interrumpiéndolo, a lo que me observó reprobatoriamente.

_-¿qué planeas preciada Isabella?-_pregunto con curiosidad Aro

_-el esconder mi identidad sería un error, esperen y explico mi punto_- aclaré mirando fijamente a los Denali _–el objetivo de los hermanos Di Nozzo es la ultima Swan, la cual es poseedora de una sangre "especial", o sea yo-_ dije señalándome _–en vez de estar esperando para atacar, dejemos que ellos nos ataquen, traigámoslo como abejas a la miel, vociferemos donde se encuentra Isabella Swan, para que cuando ellos quieran atacarnos nosotros estemos por delante de ellos, esperemos a que nos ataquen, así ellos dando el primer golpe tendríamos ventaja sobre ellos-_ termine diciendo y todos me observaban atentamente.

_-como el pejesapo_- dijo sonriendo Jasper Cullen, todos lo miramos incrédulo a lo que el prosiguió explicando _–el pejesapo Es un pequeño pez parecido a un globo hinchado que mide de 5 a 40 cm de longitud. La piel está cubierta de pequeñas púas dérmicas y a veces de verrugas. Las aletas pectorales tienen el aspecto de manos con las que se apoya en las rocas y el coral y en las axilas de la unión al cuerpo tiene los orificios redondos de las agallas. La boca dirigida hacia arriba. La primera espina dorsal se ha alargado para convertirse en el sedal de una caña de pescar terminado en un señuelo que a veces tiene el aspecto de un gusano, una gambita o un pececillo con una manchita que parece un ojo y apéndices como aletas-_ todos lo miramos confundidos

_-al grano Jasper-_ dijo la sedosa y aterciopelada voz de Edward la cual me sorprendió, Jasper asintió comprendiendo que no entendíamos su punto.

_-El aspecto más interesante del pejesapo, aparte de su perfecto camuflaje, es su forma de atraer a la presa. En lugar de perseguir una presa como otros peces, el pejesapo atrae la presa con su señuelo y espera que la presa nade cerca de su boca hasta que puede engullirlo-_ termino sonriendo y yo lo mire agradecida ya que era perfectamente lo que tenía en mente

_-interesante, entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir con nuestro plan, solo que en vez de ir tras ellos, lo atraeríamos para acabar con ellos-_ concluyó Billy Black

_-exacto-_ dijimos al unísono Jasper y yo.

_-¿pero no expondríamos a Bella?-_ dijo Carmen con preocupación.

_-por favor, ella ya está demasiado grandecita, si fue capaz de matar a su hermana creo que puede con esto-_ expuso mordaz Edward, el cual fue reprendido por Carlisle y Esme.

_-Edward tiene razón, ya estoy bastante grande y se defenderme o atacar, dado el caso-_sonreí con malicia en dirección a Edward

_-creo que tienes razón Isabella, no debes preocuparte Carmen, además ella tiene un poder especial, es muy difícil rastrearla, lo que nos dará tiempo…-_ y así prosiguieron hablando e ingeniando el plan de defensa/ataque.

Después de un tiempo de discusiones, en donde intervinimos casi todos Billy Black intervino ya al final.

_-bueno ya que hemos concluido y arreglado todo con respecto a la alianza y la estrategia de ataque, quiero recordarles y decirles unas reglas-_ hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

_-aunque me han informado que se alimentan de animales la mayoría del tiempo y a veces lo necesario en humanos, les quiero decir ningún humano muerto a ningún humano entre los límites del pueblo, esto lo digo por lo que me han contado de la señorita Swan-_ yo solo rodeé los ojos ante mi mención y la mirada de odio y repulsión de Edward se incrementó.

_-no habrá problemas señor Black, además si he dado muerte a alguien es porque de alguna forma u otra lo merecía-_ ante mi comentario Edward bufo molesto.

_-Eso espero, pero le agradecería que estuviera al margen, además Forks es un lugar tranquilo-_ asentí en señal de aprobación.

* * *

**Bueno yo se que esperaban mas acciòn en este reencuentro de Bella y Edward, crèanme yo tambien, pero para elproximo si habra mucho mas...**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Ah! de paso le kiero agradecer a mis amigas, Mary, Dora y Mady, gracias pro su apoyo para poder conseguir subir el cap.**

**nos estamos leyendo**

**_Merysun_  
**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Aclaración: ****cada capítulo comienza con los pensamientos del subconsciente de Bella, en forma de explicación de lo que es su vida como inmortal y así ustedes entiendan todo lo que pasa, luego continua con los acontecimientos y situaciones actuales, es algo así como una retroalimentación del subconsciente, así que ante esto pido que presten mucha atención a la lectura y así se darán cuenta de los detalles.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (en su mayoría) son creación de Sthephanie Meyer, la trama de la historia es completamente de Merysun.****

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV**

En el mundo entero existe algo llamado clasificación, que no es más que el ordenamiento de elementos de cualquier tipo en varias clases, fundada en ciertos rasgos diferenciadores previamente determinados, y precisamente ese término se utilizó para tener un mejo control u orden en los poderes que poseemos, los hay por habilidades y los hay mentales.

Los poderes que son por habilidades son más comunes en desarrollarse, en estas esta el poder volar, controlar algún tipo de elemento, ya sea el agua, fuego, la tierra, el aire, también está el poder controlar los objetos inanimados, como la telequinesia o el magnetismo, percibir y controlar las emociones, los llamados empáticos, percibir y detectar poderes antes de desarrollarse, el de rastrear a cualquier animal, inmortal, humano u objeto o como comúnmente se le llama "rastreador", el de predecir el futuro, entre muchos otros, aunque este último se consideraba como un poder mental, se descubrió que es subjetivo ya que este puede cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones tomadas.

Los poderes mentales son un poco más complicados y escasos, por así decirlo, ya que estos se basan en controlar la parte más importante de todo ser, el cerebro, este no es más que la masa gris que está dentro del cráneo y que tiene como misión, velar por el funcionamiento de toda la anatomía en general del cuerpo; por consiguiente los poderes mentales se podrían decir que son los más poderosos, entre ellos esta, el infligir de dolor con la mente, nublar los sentidos, crear ilusiones o incluso modificar los recuerdos, leer mentes, telepatía o transmitir tus pensamientos a los demás, la persuasión el cual consiste manipular las decisiones, y luego está el mío y la única que lo posee, el escudo mental, el cual consiste en bloquear todos los poderes anteriores y todos aquello futuros poderes que consistan en el control de la mente.

Y bueno están los que implica ser vampiros y junto con ellos está el de el hipnotismo, aunque este nada mas funciona con humanos y solo después de tener un encuentro cercanos con ellos, es por eso que el mito del súcubo o el incubo no está cien por ciento probado, ya que independiente si eres un vampiro que prefiere la sangre de animales, siempre va a llegar un punto donde se toma parte de la sangre del humano, así que para evitar problemas simplemente esa parte del encuentro se convierte en un sueño o yo lo llamaría pesadilla.

Si bien mi poder es el bloquear todo poder mental, estoy expuesta a cualquier poder que incluya habilidad, ya que este no me afecta a mí directamente, si no al entorno que me rodea, o simplemente a mi parte superficial. Aunque existen ciertas técnicas o "armas" que funcionan para bloquear las habilidades de los demás seres como nosotros, por ejemplo, los licántropos bloquean la percepción del futuro y en ocasiones crean confusión en los poderes empáticos, la razón, es que a diferencia de los vampiros, los hombres lobos están en constante cambio, su naturaleza "humana" y su naturaleza animal, en cambio los vampiros simplemente somos seres que vivimos con nuestro demonio interno.

Existe un mito que tiene que ver con el bloqueo de toda clase de poder, se le llama el lagrimal del vampiro, el mito consiste en la incapacidad que tenemos de producir lágrimas y a que solo la producimos en el momento de la muerte y solo es producida por un vampiro de nacimiento, ya sea de linaje o sangre pura, ya que solo podemos ser destruidos cuando es destrozado nuestro corazón, se dice que la lágrima que producimos al momento de morir, y que es congelada transformándose en una hermosa piedra transparente en forma de cuarzo. Esta lágrima funciona como un bloqueador de todos los poderes, poniendo de ejemplo que somos como una súper computadora, los poderes de habilidades son los que afectan la parte externa del equipo como cuando se daña la pantalla, el teclado, la tarjeta de video o de sonido, y los poderes mentales los son los virus que afectan la funcionalidad del sistema operativo, la lágrima funciona como un nuevo dispositivo el cual lo vuelve irrompible y viene integrado con el más avanzado antivirus que pueda existir; se dice que incapacita cualquier poder la razón es porque las lágrimas son el dolor materializado, es ese sentimiento de lo más profundo de tu ser, ese que es inexplicable, el cual se va haciendo tan insoportable que es notable en los ojos y sale en forma acuosa y cristalina, desconectándote del mundo exterior y concentrándote en tu interior, si bien dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir ves pasar tu vida ante tus ojos, cómo sería de doliente ver pasar toda la vida de un vampiro delante sus ojos antes de morir, agonizante, dolorosa, por eso solo brota una lágrima y esta se materializa, volviéndola así un amuleto para bloquearnos _"las lágrimas son la materialización de los sentimientos" _el significado de lo interno en lo exterior.

Cuando Anabela y yo cumplimos quince años, nuestros padres decidieron darnos como regalo algunos presentes, no como cualquier presente, eran las joyas de la familia Swan, nos dieron a escoger entre tantas cosas, Anabela escogió un juego de rubíes, diamantes y esmeraldas, yo por lo general no tengo fascinación por la joyería y piedras preciosas, me gustan sí, pero no son motivo de deslumbramiento o fijación de mi parte, por lo que simplemente me llamó la atención unos dijes los cuales estaban desnudas, tenían formas, una era un zafiro en forma de una plana y circular moneda, la otra era una amatista y la otra era especie de un diamante o cuarzo en forma de lágrima, cuando le pregunté a mis padres que era ellos me explicaron lo de la incapacidad de producir lagrimas en los de nuestra especia y la única ocasión es que la producimos, la lágrima era de mi bisabuela Úrsula, la cual se la dio como especie de amuleto a mi abuela Marie y esta la conservó como una reliquia familiar, así que decidí quedarme con estos tres dijes y un anillo con un extraño y poco común diamante negro. Desde ese día las únicas joyas que cargo a diario son esas, bueno el anillo siempre lo llevo conmigo en mi dedo de en medio y los dijes los vario dependiendo la ropa o la ocasión, ya que hay veces en donde no me coloco cadena.

El acontecimiento de nuestros quince años marco un punto intermedio en nuestra familia, mis padres empezaron a comportarse conmigo de forma extraña, en parte complacientes, en parte amorosos y en ocasiones distantes, cuando una noche estando en mi habitación, Reneé mi madre, llego hablándome con cierta dulzura de la cual yo no me encontraba muy segura, pero yo a esa edad estando en medio de la humanidad y la inmortalidad, llena de confusiones y diferentes emociones, pasé por alto, ya que tenía que aprovechar cuando mis padres mostraban mas acercamiento ante mí y mas en esos últimos meses que se comportaban de forma tan extraña, el caso es que ella y su don de persuasión trató de convencerme de que era el eslabón débil de la familia y que era de mi total conocimiento que en los vampiros gemelos uno tendría que ser sacrificado ante el otro, el más débil ante el más fuerte, palabras más, palabras menos, que permitiera que Anabela tomara mi "vida" para poder completar su potencial como inmortal, ya que se creía que ella no había desarrollado su poder por que no había tomado mi vida; allí fue donde entraron los Denali y fueron mis protectores, por llamarlos de alguna manera. El día de lo ocurrido con mi familia, yo llegué ya que mis padres me habían citado, tenían la preocupación de que Anabela no había desarrollado su poder y quería que antes de casarse con Edward Cullen, tomara cierta parte de mi sangre, el primer llamado fue a que ya era la hora de mi sacrificio como el eslabón débil, pero Eleazar abogó por mí y les dijo que no era necesario el tener que el sacrificio completo y que solo tomara parte de mi sangre, mis padres aceptaron no muy convencidos, pero yo iba a confesarles que había desarrollado un poder, pero que no estaba interesada en acabar con mi propia hermana, que simplemente Eleazar se le ocurrió una teoría, que si tal vez Anabela tome cierto porcentaje de mi sangre desarrolle algún tipo de capacidad, ese era el plan, pero todo se vino abajo cuando entré y vi todo lo acontecido, Eleazar iba acompañarme pero se había presentado un problema con Irina y solo me dijeron que me adelantara, que ellos llegarían a tiempo para cuidarme el tiempo que estuviera en recuperación de sangre, ya que al ser mordida por otro sangre pura nos deja vulnerables, y si a eso se le suma el perder el setenta por ciento de la sangre quedas en un estado de completa debilidad, pero las cosa no se pudieron hacer así, todo tenía que complicarse.

Como se complica una simple llovizna que poco a poco se convierte en una gran tormenta, pero que después de un momento cesa, aquí en Forks cae una llovizna diaria como en estos momentos estaba observando por la ventada de mi habitación, la cual da vista al bosque, las gotas de agua caen en forma de lágrimas.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios ya que añoraba poder hacer tantas cosas humanas y los humanos se quejan por lo que son, llorar es una de ellas, es horrible cuando tienes un dolor constante en tu pecho sin saberlo como sacar, nuestro lento y casi muerto corazón por poco se detiene cuando el dolor hace mella en nosotros.

_-¡Bella Ya llegaron los autos!-_esa era la inconfundible voz de Carmen, baje rápidamente las escaleras y llegué justo en la entrada donde parqueábamos los autos, había un gran camión que bajaba tres autos, definitivamente violamos las reglas, Carmen nos miraba reprobatoriamente.

_-debes estar bromeando Tanya, quedamos en no llamar la atención y eso no es precisamente lo más sutil, enserio, ¿un Fiat 500 color rosa? –_ dijo Eleazar y yo solamente estaba shockeada con el auto de Tanya

_-¡es el auto de la barbie! Y tu rubia, creo que tenemos nuestra barbie humana en Forks-_ dije bromeando

_-Isabella Swan- _oh, oh, cuando me llamaban por mi nombre completo era problemas -_dijimos nada ostentoso y caro, y tú te apareces nada más y nada menos con un Mercedes Benz-_ dijo señalando mi auto

_-en mi defensa es modelo del año anterior, además es de segunda y me costo muy poco-_ le dije defendiéndome, está bien parecía niña malcriada pero es que este auto lo conseguí a buen precio.

_-¡ya dejen de discutir!-_ nos reprendió Carmen _–me puedes explicar Eleazar porque si tú fuiste el que sugeriste cambiar los autos por algo más económico, menos ostentosos y nada llamativos tienes un Porche Cayenne, y encima estas reprendiendo a las niñas-_ Ok! Creo que Carmen a veces exagera con su tono maternal, pero Eleazar se paso, las chicas y yo soltamos unas risitas divertidas _–Ustedes no se rían que todavía no he comenzado con ustedes-_ nos dijo Carmen al ver que nos reíamos de la situación.

_-¿y yo porque?-_ replicó Kate

_-tú no querida, hablo por la que tiene complejo de muñeca barbie y la que tiene complejo de adolescente revoltosa-_ nos señaló entrecerrando los ojos, Tanya y yo nos miramos con la boca abierta _– Así que, Eleazar, estoy esperando tu explicación y ni creas que te quedarás con ese ostentoso, llamativo y costoso auto-_ continuo Carmen poniendo sus brazos en jarra y taconeando el piso impaciente.

_-soy el padre de familia, por lo tanto me puedo dar el lujo de tener un mejor auto-_ todas lo miramos sorprendidas por su "explicación"_ – no me miren así, el auto no me costó ni un solo peso, me lo regalo un amigo en Londres-_ concluyó su explicación, mientras Carmen lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

_-bien, pero por un mes usarás el auto que yo elija, sin reproches… y en cambio a ustedes- _nos observó a Tanya y a mí_- ¡Dios! Cuando dejarán de comportarse como niñas caprichosas y revoltosas, harán la cena de esta noche-_ sentenció

_-pero mamá, viene toda la familia Cullen y encima nosotros, se que podemos aligerar todo con nuestras habilidades pero un poco de ayuda de tu parte o de Kate no estaría mal-_ replico Tanya haciendo un puchero de niña berrinchuda.

_-¡¿y yo porque? Yo no desobedecí las reglas me compré un común Hyundai I30-_ objetó Kate, aquí viene el típico show de hermanas enfadadas sacándose los trapitos al sol, me acomodé para contemplar el espectáculo sonriendo divertidamente.

_-¿A…si? Tengo que refrescarte la memoria… madre ¿sabes que fue lo que verdaderamente paso con esposo de la señora Blaquier?-_ oh! Esto sí es un buen espectáculo, Kate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

_-no te atreverías-_ le dijo Kate amenazante

_-¡por Dios! ¡Kate! ¿No me digas que por tu culpa ese matrimonio se acabó?-_ dijo una muy enojada Carmen _–Tanya ahórrate los detalles, Kate harás el postre y ayudaras a Bella con lo que te pida para la cena-_ ordenó Carmen

_-traidora-_ le dijo Kate entre dientes a Tanya y está muy maduramente le saco la lengua

_-ya dejen de ser infantiles, y Bella, deja de estar burlándote de tus hermanas, y sin rodarme los ojos señorita-_ nos reprendió Carmen por última vez entrando con un Eleazar tratando de convencerla de lo contrario, yo simplemente alcé mis manos en señal de rendición dirigiéndome hasta la cocina con Tanya y Kate detrás de mí.

Una vez estando en la cocina empecé a observar toda la estancia haciendo uso de mi visión y así saber que había y podría usar para hacer la cena.

_-bueno estamos a tus órdenes, tú dirás que haremos para la "gran cena"- _decía Tanya

_-¿y yo porque tengo que elegir?- _rebatí

_-por que eres la que se le da mejor esto de la cocina-_ contestó Kate señalando lo obvio

_-Ok! Tanya te encargas de las salsas y el puré, Kate la ensalada y yo hago lo demás-_ concreté

_-está bien señorita suficiente-yo puedo todo sola, pero nos podrías informas que vas hacer para la cena, para por lo menos tener idea de que salsas y ensaladas hacer-_ dijo Tanya, yo reí ante sus comentario hacia a mí, ellas sabían muy bien que aunque Carmen nos haya dicho que hiciéramos las tres la cena, yo solo les daría pro hacer lo simple, ya que me gusta trabajar en mis cosas personalmente.

_-bien, el menú de hoy será, para la entrada, canapés de pescado y marisco, de palto central, colita de cuadril acompañado con puré de papas, ensalada y salsas para diferentes gustos, como postre algo sencillo, flan con crema chantilly y chocolate, ya que viene un niño vampiro es mejor que no se acerque al chocolate-_ Así como los humanos los niños vampiros se vuelven hiperactivos con el chocolate, pero no es solo eso, si un niño normal es un terremoto, un niño vampiro es el fin del mundo, las habilidades que aún no desarrolla salen y eso sumado a una cantidad desorbitante de energía e insomnio, si, el fin del mundo.

Las chicas terminaron con sus labores rápidamente, mientras tanto yo cocinaba a velocidad humana, realmente estaba un poco nerviosa, bueno no nerviosa si no incomoda, las chicas no hacías si no ponerme mala cara, ya que como estaban bajo mi mando tendrían que salir de la cocina cuando todo estuviera listo, yo simplemente suspiré cansinamente, por más lento que trabajara en la cocina ellos vendrían a la hora acordada.

_-Está bien, ya pueden irse… ¡Carmen ya estoy terminando la cena, las chicas se van a cambiar de ropa!-_ le anuncié a Carmen ya que el tener un oído súper desarrollado ayudaba muchísimo.

Las chicas salieron de la cocina y yo me quedé terminando los detalles de la cena, al pasar de unos cuantos minutos sonó el timbre, ya deben de haber llegado, así que me dispuse de salir de la cocina e irme a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya que si me presentaba así como estaba Carmen lo consideraría una falta de educación, reí un poco al imaginarme la cara de Carmen; opté por ponerme unos sencillos jeans oscuros, una blusa de lana gris holgada de mangas ¾ y unos zapatos altos color miel con negro, no me puse accesorios ya que no me apetecía y mi cabello lo dejé suelto, en fin no tenía a nadie a quien deslumbrar o par a quien arreglarme.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con un hermoso niño de ojos azules y cabello negro dándome una mirada asombrada de esas que dicen _"me atrapaste", _le sonreí cálidamente y él se sonrojó apenado, _"¿Qué tendría pensado hacer?"_.

_-hola pequeño, mi nombre es Bella-_ le salude amigable

_-mucho gusto señorita Bella, mi nombre es Patrick-_ me contestó

_-se podría saber ¿Qué haces por aquí?-_ le pregunté ancándome un poco para llegar a su altura

_-lo siento-_ se sonrojó y bajó el rostro avergonzado, al cual lo tomé por la barbilla haciendo que me mirara a los ojos _–es que son reuniones de grandes y yo me aburro, subía a ver si había algo divertido por hacer-_ confesó

_-mmm… tienes razón las reuniones entre adultos suelen ser muy aburridas, pero lamento decirte jovencito que aquí arriba no hay nada interesante, o al menos eso creo-_ le dije pensando un poco en que podría cederle al niño para que no se aburriera _–aunque… ¿qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?-_ pregunté

_-bueno… en mi casa tengo un X-box y mis figuras de acción del hombre araña-_ dijo esperanzado en que yo lo pudiera ayudar, pronto se me ocurrió algo, ya que después de Damon Salvatore, Petter Parker era mi otro amor platónico.

_-¿te gusta leer?-_ el asintió algo dudoso _–ven-_ lo tomé de la mano mientras otra vez me dirigía a mi habitación _–mira tal vez no sean tus figuras de acción, pero son comics del hombre araña_- le dije dirigiéndome a él y entregándole las primeras tres ediciones originales.

Él me sonrió con sus ojos abiertos emocionado viendo los comics _– ¡genial! Deja que se lo enseñe a mi papá-_ decía

_-ok! Pero entonces bajemos que ya se deben estar preguntando donde estarás metido y el por qué yo no he bajado-_ le dije llevándolo de mi mano.

_-ah! Por eso no te preocupes quela tía Alice siempre sabe dónde encontrarme justo antes de yo dirigirme, ella ve el futuro, o simplemente el tío Edward se encarga de buscarme en la cabeza-_ me explicaba como si no fuera la gran cosa _–además, la tía Alice me dijo que si me dirigía a las escaleras iba encontrar algo con lo que divertiré, y ya ves ella nunca se equivoca-_ decía mas con su mirada fija en los comics que en mí.

Llegamos hasta la sala de estar y Patrick se dirigió corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, Rosalie, la rubia esposa de Emmett, me sonrió con agradecimiento, yo le devolví la sonrisa, los demás presentes se volvieron mirándome y yo solo asentí.

_-buenas noches a todos-_ saludé, los Cullens saludaron con un asentimiento y una sonrisa en el rostro de amabilidad, todos, excepto Edward que me miraba de una forma hostil, a lo que yo solo solté una risita, en mi defensa no lo pude evitar.

_-Oh! Chica, ¿tienes la colección completa de los comics?-_ preguntó Emmett haciendo que el ambiente tenso recién formado se rompiera.

_-bueno, que te puedo decir, amo a Spiderman-_ contesté sonriendo

_-Genial, yo tengo la de Batman-_ dijo Jasper y yo lo miré entre divertida y sorprendida.

_-yo tengo la de Superman-_ decía Emmett

_-Wao! Qué bueno encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mis gustos por los comics, ya que siempre me ha tocado guardármelos para mí-_ les dije

_-a ver querida Bella, al principio yo de verdad lo juro, que intenté no hacerte mala cara y tratar de escucharte, peroes que te vuelves demasiado obsesiva en esos temas-_ decía Kate

_-¿obsesiva? ¡Ja! Digamos que enamoradiza, tenía un amor por Petter Parker, que duró saliendo con los mas nerds de la universidad, inclusive tuviste un amorío con… ah! Mathew, ¡por Dios! El mas nerds de todos, aunque bueno no hay que negar que el tipo para ser nerd tenía lo suyo-_ no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba diciendo Tanya, todos en la sala incluido Edward estaban a punto de reírse a carcajadas.

_-Tanya-_ le llamé en tono de advertencia retándola con la mirada.

_-¿Qué? Si es la verdad, pero ahora lo cambiaste por el chico vampiro de la serie esa de la televisión, aunque el actor esta para comérselo, pero ahora que harás, ¿salir con vampiros rebeldes?-_ dijo divertida y yo de seguro de ser humana estuviera de color sangre.

_-pueden reírse, no me voy a contrariar ni mucho menos a molestar…-_ no terminé de decir cuando todos en la sala estallaban a carcajadas, excepto Patrick que estaba concentrado leyendo los comics, el me miró desconcertado, y yo solo negué con la cabeza para que no le diera importancia.

_-pensándolo bien, Patrick te gustaría cuando crecieras ser casarte conmigo, eres un niño encantador y de seguro cuando grande serás todo un rompecorazones_-le dije sonriéndole, a lo que todos calmaban sus risas esperando la respuesta del niño, el cual se sonrojó furiosamente bajando la cabeza.

_-¿si puedo?-_ preguntó mirando hacia sus padres esperando aprobación –_la señorita Bella es muy linda-_ y yo solo reí

_-eso ya lo veremos cuando crezcas, por ahora confórmate con leer comics y jugar-_ el niño asintió y siguió leyendo el comic.

Después de varios comentarios y charlas familiarizándonos un poco más, cenamos en el gran comedor, no me fue indiferente la forma en que Tanya coqueteó con Edward y no sé por qué motivos eso me molestó, él le contestaba amablemente y a veces le seguía el juego, yo trataba de ignorarlos, pero a veces sentía como si Tanya lo hiciera a propósito, bueno ella es hermosa, y así siempre juega con los hombres ya sean humanos o vampiros, decidí despejarme un poco después de la cena y me dirigí al jardín de la casa, cuando sentí a alguien acercándose.

_-a veces quisiera leer el pensamiento, pero por lo que me dicen ni eso funcionaria contigo-_ una dulce voz de soprano hablaba, yo me di vuelta y me encontré con Alice sonriéndome amigablemente.

_-pues doy gracias a mi "don" por protegerme de los que quieren entrar en mi cabeza-_ le dije sonriéndole de vuelta

_-bueno al menos no puedo leer el pensamiento, pero si el futuro, o al menos hasta ahora, y por lo que he visto me gusta-_ comentó alegre

_-ah sí, Y ¿qué has visto en el futuro?-_ le pregunté

_-pues por lo pronto que seremos grandes amigas-_ contestó

_-que bien-_ le dije

_-también que tomarás decisiones tanto acertadas como equivocadas, pero por ahora estas tomando buenas decisiones que te llevarán a grandes y productivos cambios, encontrarás más de lo que buscas-_ me dijo, yo solo la veía un poco confusa ya que no se si ella sabría de mis planes.

_-¿Qué tanto sabes?_- cuestioné indagando antes de quedarme al descubierto.

_-por ahora lo necesario, ya que se muestra algo confuso, algunas partes si y otras no, pero por ahora tomarás la adecuada, y para ahorrarte más trabajo te indicaré, atravesando el bosque que da junto a estas propiedades se encuentra la casa de Edward_- me indicó y yo seguía aun mas confundida _–vivimos juntos, pero cada uno tiene su propia casa, y Edward en estos momentos se la pasa en su trabajo, cenamos juntos, porque es una regla de Esme, pero el va a su casa, no está de muy buenos ánimos-_ me dijo en tono de confidencialidad, tal vez ella no sabía para que yo buscaba a Edward

_-y me dices esto ¿por?...- _deje mi pregunta al aire, ya que no entendía el por qué me decía todo esto.

_-uno de los motivos es porque estoy aprovechando la distracción de él en estos momentos, dos, por que el estar bloqueando mis pensamientos ante él me resulta tedioso, y tres, creo que eso lo sabrán después, ya que si lo digo ahora no convendría-_ yo simplemente me quedé sin habla, mirándola expectante.

_-mmm… ¿gracias?-_ le contesté patéticamente, ya que no sabía que decirle en estos momentos, ella solo me sonrió.

_-ah! Y mañana se encontrará mas irritado que de costumbre-_ respondió, guiñándome un ojo y entrando a la casa.

Pero que… de que va… realmente todo esto me resulta muy confuso, eso de tomar decisiones acertadas y otras equivocadas, no pude evitar reír, sonó como las típicas adivinas que hay en las ferias.

Observé hacia el cielo, el firmamento se veía hermoso, de los pocos que hay en Forks ya que se encontraba despejado y se podían observar las estrellas, el contraste del cielo con el bosque daba una imagen algo gótica, tenía un poco de neblina.

"…_atravesando el bosque que da junto a estas propiedades, se encuentra la casa de Edward…" _recordé lo que me dijo Alice, _"…mañana se encontrará mas irritado que de costumbre" _pero ¿y si voy ahora?, ¿Qué diferencia implicaría?, ¿hoy iría hasta su casa?, solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Entré a la sala donde se encontraban conversando con los Cullen, Patrick se encontraba comiendo ya era la segunda porción del postre, todos me observaron yo solo les sonreí amablemente, Edward me miró expectante y con su acostumbrado odio, al lado de él se encontraba Tanya, la cual me guiño un ojo a lo que yo reí y negué, definitivamente ella nuca cambiará, luego Alice me miró y me asintió con una sonrisa, como si aprobara lo que iba a hacer.

Subí a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa, me coloque unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa de mangas cortas roja, una chaqueta de jean y mis adorados converse, los cuales casi no tenía el gusto de colocarme, pero en estas ocasiones no tendría a nadie que me refutara con ningún ridículo motivo para no usarlas, me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo y luego cuando iba a salir el cofre de platino donde guardaba los colgantes me llamó la atención, no sé por qué extraño motivo terminé colocándome el colgante con la amatista.

Al llegar a la planta baja todos se encontraban despidiendo de los Cullen, al pequeño Patrick lo llevaba Rose cargando, ya que se había quedado dormido, me agradecieron por la cena y salieron, cuando hubieron cerrado la puerta todos notaron mi cambio de atuendo.

_-eh… voy a dar una vuelta por el bosque-_ anuncié, Tanya y Kate me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados como extrañadas.

_-Ok! Lleva tu celular, y recuerda las advertencias de los hombres lobos-_ me advirtió Carmen, yo solo rodé los ojos y salí pro el jardín.

Ya cuando llevaba unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia me detuve y empecé a guiarme, _"¿por dónde quedaría la Casa de Edward?"_ inspiré buscando su aroma y nada, _"definitivamente mi padre se decepcionaría de su hija por no saber rastrear, pero a mi favor, el era un rastreador y yo no desarrolle ese don"_, seguí corriendo a velocidad vampírica atravesando el espeso bosque cuando divisé una cabaña, bueno dentro de lo que cabe el concepto, ya que era bastante grande pero no para llegar a ser una mansión, pero si estaba hecha en forma rústica, sonreí con satisfacción, debería ser esa, busqué una forma de entrar y lo logré, bueno las habilidades vampíricas ayudan mucho.

Entré a la casa y me di cuenta que Edward tenía muy buen gusto, estaba muy bien decorada y amueblada, me dirigí a lo que supuse debería ser la sala ya que había una chimenea y encima de esta un gran cuadro o más bien retrato con un finísimo marco de madera y el retrato de la que debería ser Anabela ya que se encontraba allí, busqué la firma del "artista" ya que era un fiasco por que esa no era Anabela, pero no la encontré.

_-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?-_ tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta que Edward había llegado, me di la vuelta y allí se encontraba, encolerizado tratando de matarme con la mirada, le sonreí con arrogancia.

_-Que mal educado eres Edward, tan adorable que es Esme, creo que ella te enseño mejores modales-_ le dije en forma burlona

_-Soy educado con los que se lo merecen-_ respondió en forma despótica.

_-de poder ser humana me harías llorar-_ le reproche en falso tono dramático a lo que él gruñó y yo sonreí aun mas. _-bonito retrato, ¿quién es el artista?-_ le pregunté

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia-_ me respondió

_-¡huy! Yo solo quería ayudar, porque si supuestamente la mujer que está allí es Anabela déjame decirte que la retrataron mal, tiene muchos errores-_ le dije observando el retrato nuevamente.

_-¿y tú que sabes?-_ preguntó

_-mucho, por algo éramos hermanas, mira quien pintó el retrato lo hizo basándose en mí-_ el bufó _–es enserio, Anabela y yo éramos muy diferentes-_

_-dime algo que no sepa-_ me interrumpió

_-bueno además de todas sus… "virtudes" y el color del cabello, mira te señalaré cada uno de los errores, para empezar ese vestido era mío, lo usé en el matrimonio de Heidy, no sé si hayas ido, pero en fin, Anabela usó un pomposo vestido rojo, otro error, ese colgante es mío, es una amatista y es un regalo que nos dieron a los quince años, Anabela ese día llevaba un juego de diamantes, y para comprobarlo, mira, de casualidad tengo puesto el colgante-_ le dije acercándome a él y mostrándoselo.

_-puede que lo hayas tomado de sus pertenencias-_ me dijo enojado

_-seré lo que quieras, pero no una ladrona y menos de joyas, además tú te quedaste con todas las pertenencias de ella, en fin, eso sólo señalándote los puntos más superficiales, pero hay algunos de los cuales solo los que tenían más acercamiento a nosotras veían claramente, y el cabello además de que ella era rubia-_ solté mi cabello dejando que las ondas cayeran _–el de ella era muy liso, los rizos se le desmoronaban en cuestión de segundos, y como puedes ver yo soy la que tengo el cabello mas ondulado y por último y no menos importante_- le dije acercándome mucho más a él, es como si una fuerza magnética me atrajera hacia donde se encontraba, Edward por su parte seguía sin moverse.

_-¿cuántas veces miraste a los ojos a tu amada? ¿Cuando la besabas no sentías primero la necesidad de perderte en sus preciosos ojos azules?-_ le dije a centímetros de su rostro _–por que como te podrás dar cuenta Edward, la que tiene ojos grises como el retrato, soy yo-_ le dije en un murmullo ya que nos encontrábamos peligrosamente cerca, y no sé por qué mi mente suplicaba porque acortara la distancia y lo besara.

_-¿a qué viniste?-_ preguntó con la mandíbula apretada en signo claro de irritación, pero aun así no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

_-a hacerte cumplir tu promesa-_ le respondí

_-será todo un placer haber acabado contigo-_ su tono mordaz y amenazante no sé por qué sonó más sensual, como una invitación.

Nos quedamos mirando no se por cuánto tiempo más a los ojos, como jugando con nuestra mirada, en un impulso rosé sus labios con los míos y él ni se inmutó, desvié mis labios de los suyos y me dirigí hasta su oído donde le susurré.

_-espero que seas un hombre de palabra-_ y salí de su casa.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho..._**

**_Bueno aqui se ve algode acción chispas entre edward y bella, ya veremos que mas esta aconteciendo._**

**_Por otro lado, chicas el cap que biene me demoraré un poco más, asi que le spido disculpa de antemano._**

**_Merysun _**


End file.
